Come In With The Rain
by WildestDreams13
Summary: "I would leave my window open and pray that you would come back to me, to us." Ally Dawson is a single mom to a little girl whose father is pop star Austin Moon. Austin has been getting a lot of bad publicity lately and needs to find away to go back to his old self. Ally is content with it being just her and her child, but what will happen when she sees Austin again?
1. Chapter 1

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

It was a chilly day in early summer, the Miami heat wasn't as hot as usually it was. I sat on top of the blue suitcase and tried to convince my self to get off of it. It was the same thing every time, he told me he loved me and was sorry. I believed the lies and spent the night with him, not much sleeping went on. Then the next day I woke up to an empty, cold bed and a note that said 'I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I have an interview/concert/red carpet to go to. Thanks for a fun night.' It was always the same. And I fell for it every single time. But not any more. I had something important to tell the blonde, something that could change our lives, he, of course, left before I could get it out. I was going to go with him to where ever he had to. I packed up some clothes and was going to run away with a pop star who only wanted me for one thing. I knew that he was never going to change, even if he had to. At that point I decided to forget about the beautiful blonde and move on with my life. I wasn't going to be by my self though, I was 2 months pregnant with Austin Moon's baby. I got off of the suitcase and wheeled it out of the air port and into my new life.

* * *

5 years have passed since that day. I'm now a single mom of a beautiful daughter named Audrey Marie Moon. I gave her his last name because I didn't want to deny that she was his, I just didn't want him to know. If that makes any sense. We lived in a small apartment that felt like a home. I still worked at Sonic Boom, the only thing that was different in my life was the certain blonde that was missing.

Dez and Trish were still a part of my life, and Audrey's life. They told me that they weren't in contact with him but I don't believe that. There wedding was coming up this week, I was the maid of honor and Audrey was the flower girl. She was so excited, well she gets excited over every thing.

Audrey is four, turning five next month. She has beautiful brown hair that goes in waves down her back, just like mine. Other than her hair, she has nothing else of mine. Her eyes are his, her nose, and all the way down to her toes look like his. She even has his personality, loud, crazy, loves to be the center of attention, and she even loves pancakes. If daddy was around she would be daddy's little girl, but daddy wasn't around so she was mommys little princess.

On the Wednesday before the wedding I sat on the couch in the living room of my apartment watching the news. They were doing a story on the one and only Austin Moon. Apparently he was caught doing drugs and cheating on his supposed girl friend. Of course, what else would I expect. For the past five years I have followed the news to keep an eye on him, I'm always disappointed in what my eye finds. I'm to busy listening to the woman read off what was found in his hotel room that I don't hear Audrey come to sit bedside me.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I look over and smile at her.

"Just watching some TV. Would you like to go see Aunt Trish and see if she's doing okay?" Trish's stress level was at its maxim level.

"Sure! Didn't you say that Auntie Trish was really stressed because of her and Uncle Dez's wedding?"

"She is but I know that a visit from her favorite girls will help." Audrey nods excitedly. "So go in your room and mommy will be in and help you get dressed!" She happily runs off, she's always happy.

When she was born I was scared. I had no father for my beautiful daughter, but luckily I had grandparents and an aunt and uncle for her. My parents were, of course, disappointed that I had a child at 20, but they supported my decision to keep her. My father wanted to go find Austin and bring him back to face what happened but I told him that I didn't want to do that, Austin was living his dream, even if it wasn't my dream, and I wasn't going to stop it.

Austin and I had first met in high school, we had mutual friends so we eventually found our self being friends. He confided in me that he wanted to be famous and I told him that I wrote songs. That gave him the idea that we should become partners, he would sing and I would write. We started dating a few months into the partner ship. He asked me out and I said yes. We were together for around 6 months when Austin got noticed by a record label. The label suggested waiting until we finished high school but Austin disagreed, he said that we only had 4 months left of senior year and we would be done, what was the point in waiting. I wanted to wait, he didn't. Austin always went by his own rules, he went to LA to work on an album. We decided to do long distance and it worked for the first year, he was in LA for a few months while I stayed in Miami and went to college and worked at Sonic Boom. I tried to continue writing his songs but it got to be too much and the record label hired another song writer. We had decided that we weren't going to work so we ended our relation ship/ partner ship and eventually our friend ship. He didn't want to let go completely though. Every time he was in Miami for a concert or to visit his family, he would find him self at my door. He would say that he misses me and I would say that I missed him to. We would kiss which would lead to more. I don't regret it at all because I wouldn't have gotten Audrey. I just wish that I had also, somehow gotten Austin to.

After going into Audrey's room and helping her put on a pretty sun dress, we headed over to Trish's to make sure that she hadn't pulled out all of her hair from stress.

When we get to Trish's, I unbuckle Audrey out of her car seat and hold her hand as we walk up the path way. The door is already unlocked so we let our selves in. "Auntie Trish! It's Audrey!" Audrey yells in her cute little voice as we walk into the living room. Trish makes her way out of the kitchen, she already has a glass of wine in her hand even though its only noon. Her eyes light up when she sees us, she puts her glass down and bends down to pick up Audrey. She spins her around and Audrey giggles. "Put me down auntie Trish!"

"You're just so adorable!" She puts her down and walks over to hug me. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming to help today."

"We didn't have plans to but I figured that you could use the help. I see that your already drinking wine so I guess I was right." She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Thank you. I am going crazy! The florist ordered the wrong flowers so now, instead of daisies, we have orange tulips. You know I don't like tulips. I tried to call other florists but every place I have tried, say that they can't get them in time." I look over at Audrey and she's sitting on the couch watching us.

"Relax, I will call the florist that supplied the flowers for my grandfathers funeral, they were nice and I'm sure that they will have some flowers that they can give us. You can just sit down and watch some TV. Audrey will join you." Audrey nods.

"I would love to spend the day with you!" Audrey pats her hand on the spot beside her and Trish happily takes it.

"Fine, but at 4 I have to go to the church and make sure that everything is set up. The wedding is in 3 days!"

I say goodbye and kiss Audrey on her head. When I enter the car and turn on the radio the first thing I hear is a radio report. "The one and only Austin Moon is making his way back to his home town of Miami for a concert on Saturday night! Make sure to get your tickets to see the blonde heart-throb!" I roll my eyes and turn off the radio. Its been 2 years since he's came to Miami for a concert. Luckily I didn't live at the same place so I have no idea if he went to see me or not. He probably didn't.

Wait, if he is going to be in Miami on Saturday, does that mean that he's coming to the wedding on Friday. It's doubtful, he's not Dez's best man and they haven't talked about him coming. I will never have to see him again and he will never have to know about Audrey.

* * *

Austin's POV

The California heat hits my back as I walk back to my car. My stomach is full from the food I just ate at my favorite diner. No one ever recognizes me there, so when ever I go in I don't have any worries. I make my way to the car and un lock the door. I get in and start the engine up, I have to be back at my house in time to pack and catch a plane to Florida. I have a concert in Tampa on Thursday night then one in Miami on Saturday. Friday's my day off. And I certainly could use a day off. Between all the rumors about me, which are only half-true, and the stress of putting out another album, I could use a day to my self. I could use a day with my favorite brunette, but I haven't heard from her in five years. It's been a long five years.

The only thing I know about Ally Dawson is that she still lives in Miami and works at her fathers store. I only know this because one night when I was drunk I called Dez begging to know something. I could sense that he was keeping something from me but I didn't want to push. If Ally and I were meant to be together we would be. I just reached my house and finished packing when my phone rings. I haven't heard from this person and awhile.

"Dez! What's up man?" I'm happy to hear from my old friend.

"A lot actually. Trish and I are getting married on Friday!" Wow that's a shock.

"I'm happy for you guys!"

"Thanks! I'm calling because I just heard that you're going to be in Miami on Saturday and I would love if you could drop by on Friday." I guess my day off was going to be different then I thought.

"I would love to! I might be late because I'm coming from Tampa but I should make it to the reception."

"Good! I'll text you the details!" I hear a voice in the back ground "Audrey I'll play dolls in a minute!" Who is Audrey?

"You there Dez? Who was that?"

"No one, I'll see you Friday!" He hangs up before I can ask anything else.

Dez was my best friend since we were little, we were insuperable. Then I moved to California to sing and we lost touch, six months go by without a phone call. I'm not mad, he has Trish and a job at a film studio. We grew apart, went separate directions. I still consider him a friend. He took Ally's side though.

Ally Dawson was my teenage love. Sure I made some mistakes but a day doesn't go by with out her entering my mind, she always enters it when I'm about to make a mistake. When I have a little too much to drink or if I take a pill I shouldn't. She was always my voice of reason. I miss that the most. When we first broke up I refused to except that it was over. I would find my self at her door every time I was in Miami, we would have some fun then I would leave in the morning. She would never know hard it was for me to leave her there. But I did and I have become a different person. I don't obsess over pancakes, I obsess over alcohol. I don't have stuffed animals, I have women to fill the hole in my heart. I have become the cliché rock star. The cliché rock star I really didn't want to be. The press has been trying to find every little possible thing that could make me look bad, and their succeeding. I need to find a way to change but its hard to change when you don't even know what made you become so bad in the first place, I was never like this.

My manager calls to remind me about my flight and I head to the air port. I haven't been to Florida in a while, I could sense that this trip was going to be interesting. I just now realized that Ally will defiantly be at the wedding, I doubt she knows I will be there. Maybe I will get one last night will her, maybe one last night is all I need and I will finally get her out of my mind.

**Hello :) I came up with this idea the other night when I was trying to sleep. I know that it's a cliché story line, Ally gets pregnant, doesn't tell Austin, Austin comes back. But I wanted to give it a try and its going to be a bit different. **

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	2. Chapter 2

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Today is the rehearsal dinner, the dinner starts at 6 and it's only 2, so I have time before I have to get ready. I sit at the kitchen counter while reading a novel, Audrey's in her room playing dolls. I'm half way through chapter 3 when I hear her come up behind me. "Hello Ms. Audrey."

"Hello, mommy!" She jumps up on the chair beside me. She has a look that says she has something to ask me.

"What do you want Audrey?" She giggles.

"How do you know I want something mommy?"

"Because I know that look."

"You know me well!" She continues giggling while I tickle her stomach. "I wanna go to a concert!" Oh boy.

"What concert is that sweetie?"

"Austin Moon! I heard on the TV that he is coming here! Please mommy, I have to see him, we even have the same last name!" My worst nightmare was happening. What do I say to her? Stay calm, Ally.

"You've never talked about him before, why do you want to see him now?" I try to smile.

"I heard the people on the TV talking about him when I was at auntie Trish and uncle Dez's house. I have to see him since we have the same last name! We could be family!" Oh god, if she only knew. She smiles widely, all of her tiny teeth showing. I don't want to let her down, but I have to.

"Sweetie, you know Mommy loves you, right?" She nods, her pony tail shaking. "Good. I would love to take you to see anyone you would like to, but I don't think we can go on Saturday."

"But, why?" She's giving me her puppy dog eyes. "I really want to."

"I know you do, but we have the wedding on Friday and I'm sure that we will be tired. Next time he comes in town we can go." She still has a frown on her face.

"You promise?"

"I promise!" A smile replaces the frown. "Now, go in to your room and start getting ready for dinner." Audrey skips away. I let out a breath that I was holding when she's out of the room. I wasn't expecting that today.

After helping Audrey get ready, I go get dressed my self. I open my closet to find the red dress I plan on wearing tonight until a box catches my eye. Written in black permanent marker is 'the past'. I made that box 5 years ago when I found out that I was having a girl and I hadn't heard from Austin in 3 months. I have the contents of the box memorized. Pictures, old notes and cards, and a necklace that was an anniversary gift. I sigh, knowing that I shouldn't reach for it, but I do any way.

When I have it in my hands, I walk over to my bed and plop it on the comforter, opening the lid just like all the times before. On the top is my favorite picture of us ever. It was taken after Austin's first concert, I ran up to him and I was in mid-air in the hug, Trish took it. I can't help the smile that spreads on my face as I let my fingers touch the picture frame. We were so in love at that time, Austin hadn't left for California yet and he hadn't gone down the rabbit hole. He didn't go down the rabbit hole until after we last saw each other, he hadn't turned 21 yet so he didn't go crazy. I'll never forget when I saw all the magazines with the head line 'Austin turns 21: Goes over the moon for alcohol!' Stupid head line, but very effective. I was in the super market with Audrey, who was barely one, I was looking for food for dinner and I saw the magazine. The picture was of Austin downing shots with blond girls surrounding him. My 21st birthday was spent with Audrey who had a cold, not drinking it up with girls who I didn't know. But he was a rock star and I was a single mom.

I don't know if I believe what the tabloids say, I mean I'm sure that he has been with plenty of girls, but I don't know if he would really do drugs. He always promised that he would never go down that road, and I believed him when he said that, but now, who knows. Alcoholic, druggy and womanizer, what a wonderful combination for a father. I'm still staring at the picture when Audrey's voice breaks through my memories.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" My head snaps up and I close the lid of the box. She jumps up on to my bed, being careful of the dress she's wearing.

"I'm just looking through a box, I'm almost ready to leave." Putting the box away, I hear Audrey loudly sigh. She has something to ask again. "What do you want to know about now?" Her giggles make my ears happy.

"I can't get anything past you!" I start tickling her little belly. After she stops laughing, a serious look comes on her face. "This is a serious question." Oh boy. She crosses her hands in her lap and starts her question. "I was watching the TV and they were talking about mommy and daddies. They said that everyone has one, I have you as my mommy, but I don't have a daddy. Do I not have one?" I wasn't expecting this. What TV shows does my daughter watch?

"Audrey, I love you, so much. I love you enough for two people. Every one does have a mommy and daddy, but some mommies and daddies aren't ready to be mommies and daddies." I move Audrey into my lap and run my fingers through her brown hair.

"Is my daddy not ready to be a daddy?" She turns around so her eyes are staring in to mine, it breaks my heart.

"Something like that."

"Does he love me?" That question makes me stop and think. Austin and I didn't talk much about the future in the last good days, but at the beginning of our relationship, pre fame, he said that he wanted 4 kids, 2 girls and 2 boys. He also said that he loved the name Audrey for a girl and Noah for a boy. I can't deny that even though Austin may be a 'bad boy', I believe that if he knew about Audrey he would love her. I smile and nod at my little girl, our little girl.

"Yes, he does, he's just not ready to meet you. And you're not ready to meet him." Audrey's eyes light up, the deep part of the conversation is over.

"Is he a spy?" I laugh out loud at her imagination.

"No, he isn't a spy or super hero." I poke her nose. "I think that you need to go get your shoes on so we can leave." She hops off the bed after giving me a big hug.

Before I know it were heading to the rehearsal dinner. When we get there I let Audrey go play with the other kids of the wedding while I go find Trish. I see her standing by the ice sculpture with Dez. I start walking over to where they're standing. "I'm so excited!" I hug both of them.

"I know! It feels like yesterday that we were arguing with each other over everything, now were getting married." Trish leans in to give Dez a kiss, I fake gag.

"While I love love, I have a serious thing to talk about. This morning Audrey tells me that she wants to go to a concert, I figured that it would be a concert of furry animals and puppets, but I was wrong. She told me that she wanted to go see Austin Moon! I asked her why and she said that she heard the people on the TV at auntie Trish and uncle Dez's house talk about the upcoming concert, then she said that she had to see him because they have the same last name and could be family!" Trish covers her mouth with her hand, shocked. Dez almost looks guilty.

"Oh my god, what did you say?" Trish asks me.

"I told her that we were going to be to tired and that next time he comes into town we will go. What else was I suppose to say? You know that any time his name is mentioned on TV you're suppose to change it if Audrey is in the room!" Trish gives Dez a glare.

"It wasn't me because I was upstairs taking a bath, Dez?" He looks like he has been caught.

"I didn't mean to! I was on the phone with someone when the commercial came on and got distracted, I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's okay, what made it worse was before we left, she asked me about why she didn't have a daddy. I told her that some daddies aren't ready to be daddies, so she asked me if her daddy wasn't ready to be a daddy. Then she asked if he loved her."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that he does but there not ready to meet. I was caught off guard! I just hope that he never comes to find me." Trish nods in understanding while Dez gives an unreadable look. I decide to ignore it, not wanting to talk about Austin any more.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Thank you Tampa!" I run off of the stage to be met with an awaiting towel and bottle of water, not alcohol, like the press thinks. I wipe the sweat off of my face with the towel and walk to my dressing room to change. Usually I take my tour bus to the next stop, not wanting to drive myself, but I wanted the time to think today, so I decided to drive to Miami. It's about a 4 hour drive, I'm going to drive all night then stop at a motel. The reception for the wedding starts at 3 so I will be able to make it.

After changing and getting my stuff, I walk to the parking lot to look for my blue convertible. Some fresh air and thinking is just what I need before going to Miami. Miami, where I grew up and where I thought I was going to grow old. Miami, where I met real friends, but let them go for a 'better life style'. No regrets though, right? If I hadn't then I wouldn't have just performed for 15,000 people, if I hadn't then I wouldn't have millions of fans who want to meet me. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be torn to shreds every night on the TV. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have turned to the dark when I got lonely. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have left the girl I loved alone. Nope, no regrets.

I take the long way and turn on the radio. I turn it off as soon as they start talking about me, in a negative way. Almost everything they say is made up. I haven't done heroin or cocaine. I'm not an alcoholic, I do drink more than I should but I have control of it. I don't have 10 girl friends who I cheat on every Saturday night. The thing that hurts the most, even more than having people call me a drug addict, is when they say that my music has gone down the drain. Sure I don't write my music because I can't, but I try to choose what songs I sing. My label just wants me to go in a different direction then I want. They want me to sing songs about partying and girls, I want to sing the songs that I used to write with Ally. The ones about having clean fun with friends, about nice girls and real life. The media has noticed the decline in my music which makes me have doubts about recording another album. I don't want to let any one down, but I don't want to be stuck making music that I hate and having more rumors made up about me.

My parents just want me to be careful. Every week I get a call from my mom asking me if I got any girls pregnant and to make sure that I haven't over dosed. I explain to her that I don't take drugs that would cause me to over dose, and I know how to prevent pregnancy. My dad calls to make sure that I don't get into any fights with any paparazzi again. One time, 6 years ago, I was still talking to Ally, the paparazzi asked me what happened to the cute brunette that wrote my songs. I don't answer their questions so they answered it for me. "Did she finally realize that she's to good for you? Did you show her your dark side?" I didn't take that well, I punched the guy and he almost sewed me. Luckily my lawyer stopped it but now every time I go out my parents, and manager are worried that I might blow up again.

I have every right to blow up. Ever since I started 8 years ago, they have tried to tear me down. I never had drinking problems before, and I never felt like I needed the touch of a woman to feel better. I would never feel the need to close my eyes and picture another girl just to keep my self from screaming. I never felt like I had no choice but to take a pill so I can sleep at night, to make the voices inside be quiet. I didn't ask for this.

My manager says that I should've known that the press would be hard on me from the start. How was I suppose to know that I would have people tweeting me information for rehab clinics. How was I suppose to stop my self from being a jerk to the girl who knew the real me.

When I would go to Ally's door every time I was in Miami, I would tell my self that this time I will stay with her, not leave in the morning. But I would leave when ever I realized that she didn't need a life like I was starting to have. At the time the paparazzi wasn't as bad, they hadn't made rumors that I was doing drugs, just that I was hooking up with girls on tour stops, which wasn't a lie. I hate to admit it but I would get lonely and meet a girl and sleep with her. Why is this life so screwed up.

I'm about 2 hours from Miami and I stop for gas. My phone rings and I see that it's Dez. "Hey! I'm excited to see you tomorrow."

"So you're still coming?" His voice sounds conflicted.

"Yeah, why? Do you not want me to come? Is it Ally?" I haven't said her name out loud in a long time, it feels good to say it.

"No, I just wanted to warn you that she doesn't know that you're coming. And she's going to be very surprised. You're also going to be surprised by something."

"What is it? Is she married?"

He sighs. "No, I can't tell you what it is. I just want you to be warned. I'll see you tomorrow." He hangs up before I can say something. What could I be surprised by? If Ally is married I would probably find my self going down a rabbit hole that doesn't go to wonder land. My grip on the steering wheel tightens. Calm down Austin. I don't have my pills with me, I'm trying to stop being depended on them to calm my nerves.

Tomorrow I will see Ally for the first time in 5 years. Tomorrow I will change things, maybe not for the good, but things will change.

**Hello :) Thank you so so so so so so much for the reviews and follows/favorites. I'm glad that you guys like it :) Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	3. Chapter 3

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Today is the day of the wedding, the ceremony starts at 1:30 and the reception at 3. I wake Audrey up at 9 so we can get ready to leave for the church. After a breakfast of Lucky Charms, we are off to the church. We get there at 10:30 and Trish is already there with her mom, making sure that everything is in place. We hug and she leads us into the dressing room. After doing Audrey's hair, I send her with Trish's cousin who is in charge of the kids. It's now just Trish and I in the room for a moment. I sit on the chair, curling my hair while Trish watches me.

"You know I always thought it was going to be you guys." She says.

"What do you mean?" She walks over to me so we can see each others faces.

"I always thought that you and Austin would get married first." So did I.

"Can we not talk about him today? Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's already 11:30." She gives me a look that says she's not going to drop it yet.

"One day you're going to have to talk to him. Audrey is getting older, she already asked to go see his concert." I put the curling iron down so I can focus my attention on Trish.

"Yes, maybe, but that day is not today. Today is your wedding day so that's talk about that." That silences her.

The stylist that she hired comes in and starts fixing her already curly hair. I walk out of the room to go find Audrey, when I turn a corner I run into Dez. "Hey, what are you doing?" I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's already noon.

"I was just walking to the men's dressing room." He has his phone in his hand and keeps looking at it.

"Are you waiting for a phone call?" I gesture to his phone.

"Um, no, I was just checking the time! I have to go, tell Trish I can't wait to see her!" He runs off the opposite direction. I know that Dez is an odd person but that was really weird. What secret could he be keeping? I decide to just shake it off and go find Audrey.

Before I know it were all dressed and ready to start. Audrey goes down the aisle first, will the ring bearer, Dez's nephew Mason. A part of me was worried that she was going to be shy, but from where I'm watching her she looks like she's having the time of her life. Everyone laughs at her, and she smiles wide. I love to see her smiling and happy.

After the kids are sat down, the brides maids start going down. Before it's my turn to walk down with Dez's brother-in-law, Cole, I hug Trish. "The next time we hug you will be married! I'm so happy for you."

* * *

The ceremony goes perfect, the vows were sweet with sass, because whats Dez and Trish without sass? I have happy tears coming out of my eyes. After the pictures we head over to the reception. It looks like Trish was worried for nothing because everything looks perfect. Dinner is a buffet and everyone is dancing. Except me of course. I'm to busy thinking about the one person I have tried to get out of my head for the last 5 years. He just wont leave my head, no matter how hard I try. It's even worse today, though. With the questions that Audrey asked me and it being a wedding, I can't help the thoughts that enter my mind. I wish that it was us. I wish that we were dancing with Audrey and feeding each other cake. Right now he's probably already had 4 beers and is making his way to Miami. When ever he's close by I can feel it.

I sit at the table by my self while everyone else around me is dancing, Audrey's having a blast with all the attention she's getting. She wasn't cursed with my terrible dancing. The song ends and I get out of my chair so I can go get Audrey so she can eat. I look around the dance floor but I don't see her. I look all over but I can't find her.

"Have you guys seen Audrey? She was just here a second ago but I can't find her now." I ask Dez and Trish and all the people around them, they shake their heads no.

"I'm sure she's fine, she could've went to the bath room." Trish puts her hand on my shoulder but I shake it off.

"I don't care, I need to find her."

"Okay we will go look for her." Trish checks the bath room, Dez stays put in case she comes back and I ask around. I have to find her, ever since I was pregnant with her I would have nightmares that someone would come and take her from me. That has haunted me for 5 years, I can't lose her, she's all I have left.

* * *

Austin's POV

I got to the hotel around 2 in the morning. After showering and eating something, I feel asleep at 4. I woke up at 1 in the afternoon and didn't have the energy to get up but I knew that I had to. After putting on a suit and tie, I head out. If it wasn't for the traffic I would've been there at 3, but I didn't get there till 4. Before leaving my car to enter the building I take a deep breath. What ever happened today was going to be the moment I play in my mind for the rest of my life. I needed to see the girl who I have dreamt about every night for 5 years, I needed to see her so I could refresh my memories that's clouded with alcohol. Here I go.

I walk into the building and see a sign that says the wedding is this way. I follow the sign, but before I enter the door, I see a little girl around 4 playing with bubbles by her self. She's wearing a pretty pink dress and her hair is in little curls. I haven't been around kids in a while, other than the ones that might come to meet and greets, but I have always been good with them. Whether it was because of my child like personality or just because I liked how care free they are. Either way I know that if I was a parent and my kid was out there by her self, where any one could get her, I would hope that someone would make sure she's okay.

I walk over to her and she senses my appearance. She brings her brown eyes to look at me and I feel like I've seen her before. Her mouth goes wide. "You're Austin Moon!" I chuckle.

"Yes I am, what are you doing out here by your self?" She continues blowing bubbles and trying to pop them at the same time.

"I was tired of dancing and I think mommy is sad. Why are you here?" She thinks of something else to say because her eyes go wide. "Did mommy get you to come here because we can't go to your concert tomorrow!" She certainly is a cute kid.

"No, I'm old friends of the bride and groom. Why can't you go to my concert?" I'm now bent down so were eye level. She reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it.

"Mommy said that we would be to tired, but she promised me that we could go next time you come in town! You know my Auntie Trish and uncle Dez? Do you know my mommy?" Auntie Trish and uncle Dez? That's new.

"I don't sweetie. What does your mommy look like?"

"She has brown hair like mine and she's kind of short. She's really pretty."

"What about your daddy?" She looks down to the ground sadly.

"Mommy said that my daddy isn't ready to be a daddy but that he loves me. I don't know if I believe her." Hearing the little girl I have never meant before say this makes my heart hurt for her.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sure that he does love you." She's still looking down at the ground when I realize that I don't even know her name. "Can you tell me your name?"

She looks up. "I'm Audrey Marie-" She's about to say her last name until another voice calls out her name.

"Audrey! There you are, I have looked all over for you!" The little girl, Audrey, runs over to the person and I start getting up from the ground.

"I'm sorry mommy. I wanted to go play with bubbles and I didn't want to bother you, but guess who I met!" I'm now off of the ground and I turn around so I can see who her mommy is. I was not expecting what I see.

"Ally." Ally is Audrey's mommy. Audrey is Ally's daughter. Who is Audrey's daddy? I now know why I recognize Audrey. Ally' hair, but other than that she looks like I looked as a child, besides that she's a girl. If she's about 4 she could be mine. No, Ally would've told me.

Audrey is holding Ally's hand and Ally is standing still with her eyes wide. "Mommy! It's Austin Moon! He knows auntie Trish and uncle Dez! Do you know him, why didn't you tell me?" Ally's face doesn't look to well.

The last thing she says before passing out is "Austin."

**Hello! Audrey and Austin met! Ally passed out! OMG. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading :) Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	4. Chapter 4

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

The first thing that comes to my mind when Ally faints is that I need to get her up off of the floor, which is thankfully carpeted, and calm Audrey down. "Mommy!" Audrey stands above Ally with tears in her eyes. I kneel to talk to her.

"Audrey, I need for you to go get Trish or Dez, okay? Then bring them back, can you do that for me?"

"What happened to mommy? Is she going to be okay?" The tears start to come out of her eyes now.

"Mommy is going to be fine. Don't cry, everything is going to be okay." She takes me by surprise when she raps her little arms around my shoulder.

"I can't lose my mommy, she's all I have." She nuzzles her head into my shoulder and my heart breaks.

I pull away from her embrace. "Mommy is going to be okay, can you go find your aunt and uncle for me?" She nods and runs away quickly. Now that Audrey is gone, I turn my attention to the unconscious Ally. I see that there is a chair on the other side of the hallway. I put my hands underneath her body to lift her up, she's still as light as ever. I sit her down on the chair care fully. There's a piece of paper laying on the table beside the chair, I decide to fan her. A few seconds pass before she opens her eyes. They blink a few times before opening completely. Before I can say anything, Audrey comes back with Dez and Trish. She runs to where Ally is sitting and grabs onto her hand. Ally just stares.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Ally squeezes Audrey's hand.

"I'm okay sweetie. Just a little light-headed."

"I'm glad that you're okay, I was worried! Good thing Austin Moon was here to save you!" This causes Ally to turn her head to me. She's sending me death glares.

"Audrey, why don't you go back into the room and find your friends?" Dez and Trish are still awkwardly standing back there.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Mommy's okay, I just need to talk to Austin." Audrey nods her head.

"Okay mommy." She takes everyone by surprised when she turns around to hug me. "Thank you for making my mommy okay." I don't know what to say so I just pat her back.

"Your welcome sweetie." She skips away, she has no idea what's going on.

Once Audrey's out of the room, Ally turns to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I look over at Dez, he's biting his nails.

"I was invited." I look over to see Trish smack Dez.

"Did you invite him without telling me?" Trish has her hands on her hips, I'm glad I'm not him. Of course I have to deal with a mad Ally.

"I'm sorry, I knew that you would've told me no!"

"Of course I would've said no! Look at what just happened to Ally! And Audrey!" Audrey's name brings me back.

"Guys! Can you go somewhere else? I think Ally and I need to have a talk."

Trish and Dez walk away from us, still bickering. I can't help the chuckle that comes out. "I just fainted and there you are, laughing like nothing happened." I turn my head to look at the brunette. "You haven't changed a bit." She attempts to get up but I stop her.

"No, you just fainted, sit down." She argues but I pull up a chair to sit across from her, she's trapped now. "So, Ally, or should I say mommy, any thing you need to tell me?" She looks like she's been caught.

"I'm a mom now. Why did you come to the wedding? Run out of booze and women?" She puts the knife in and twists it at the same time.

"Dez invited me and I was in Miami already. Whose daddy?" I ignore her other comment. Ally's face looks even whiter than before, she knows she's caught, and that's how I know what her answer is already.

"Austin, can we not do this right here?" She attempts to get up and I let her.

"Ally, is what I'm thinking right?" I stand up and gently grab her hand. I pull away when I realize what I'm doing.

"Not now. I have to go get Audrey to make sure she's okay."

"Is Audrey? Am I?" I can't get the sentence out. She turns around to look at me, her face gives me the answer.

"Not now. Thank you for making sure Audrey's okay, and I'm okay." She starts to walk away.

"Wait, we have to talk about this! You can't just go!" She turn around to look at me and her face is cold.

"It's not like you've never left before!"

"That is completely different!" It really isn't.

She walks closer to me, I still smell that same perfume. "Oh, so it was okay for you to leave me in the morning, not call for months, then show up just to do the same thing?"

"It was okay for you to hide a child for 5 years?" She doesn't take that well.

"I didn't hide her! You just left before I could tell you! Don't go pointing fingers at me!" She turns away from me, her hair flipping.

"Well when are we going to talk about this?"

"I don't know, when are you not busy with your whores?" I don't take that well.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know enough!" I'm now standing in front of her. "Let me go, I need to go find Audrey."

Just as Ally says that Audrey comes through the door. Her eyes go from me to Ally, her face is confused. "Mommy? Are you coming back?" Ally removes her gaze from me on to the little girl.

"Yes, just give me a second." Audrey has more to say.

"Do you know Austin Moon? Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes are pleading, I don't do anything but stand there, it's a moment between mother and daughter.

Ally kneels to talk to her. "Sweetie, Austin and I have met before, but were not close any more."

"Is he my family to?" Why would she say that? "Since we have the same last name." Audrey Marie Moon. There's my answer.

"Hunny, why don't you go get your coat and we will talk about this later." She frowns but trudges away. Ally turns her attention back to me. "Before you say anything, I don't want to talk now. I really don't want to talk at all, but I can't hide this any more. How long will you be in Miami?" Originally I was supposed to go back to LA on Sunday, but not any more.

"For as long as it takes."

"Okay, well I will give you a call. I have to get Audrey home." I let her walk away.

I stand still for a moment, trying to comprehend what all happened in 20 minutes. I can't stand here any longer, I go do the only thing that will make me forget, I go drink. I need to be safe, in case Ally called, so I go back to my hotel. Drinking alone is how I do it now.

Audrey Marie Moon. What a pretty name. I always loved the name Audrey, Ally knew that. Why did I leave? Why didn't I come back? If I had known, I wouldn't be in this place right now. If I would've known there wouldn't be lies spread about me, that Ally, apparently, believes. Don't think about that right now Austin. Think about the little girl. The little girl who has your last name and your face. That cute as a button face. I can tell from the little conversation that we had that her personality is wonderful. I wonder what she was like as a baby, what her first word was, when she first walked. As much as I want to play the victim, I can't. It's not Ally's fault that I was a jerk and didn't stay. It's not Audrey's fault that I was blinded by my name in lights to call Ally. It's not either of their faults that I'm apart of there lives. It's mine, all my fault.

* * *

Ally's POV

Wow, wow, wow. I don't have time to think about what just happened, I have to get Audrey, say good-bye to the happily, fighting, newly weds. I find Dez and Trish dancing, I can tell that they're quietly bickering, but they still love each other.

"Hey guys, Audrey and I are going to get ready to leave." They break away from there dance.

"Wait, Ally, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I invited him. I wasn't thinking." Dez sincerely apologizes.

"It's fine, I'm sure Trish already has a punishment in mind. Who was I kidding? I couldn't keep Austin in the dark forever. Have a good honey moon and we will talk when you get back." They both hug me, they know that there's no point in talking to me right now.

After getting Audrey into the car, were heading home. She doesn't say anything for the first few minutes. "Mommy, I was really scared." I look at her through the mirror.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Mommy will be more careful next time." There better never be a next time.

"I'm glad that Austin was there. He told me not to cry and that everything was going to be okay. I like him." I can tell that she's about to fall asleep.

I was right, when we get home she's fast asleep. I carefully pick her up and carry her to bed. Once she's tucked in, I can allow myself to think.

I saw Austin in person for the first time in 5 years. He hasn't changed a bit, except he looks a little older, more experienced. I shouldn't have said what I did, but can you blame me? I was shocked to find him talking to Audrey. I can't live in my own little world any more.

I reach for my phone, going to my contacts and looking for his number. I hit send and it goes to voice mail. "Hey, it's Ally. Give me a call, maybe we can talk on Monday? Audrey's at day care from 9 to 2. Meet at Sonic Boom?" I know that he still has the same number because of his voice mail, I'm the one who changed my number.

There's no hiding any more, it's time to face the facts. Austin Moon is the father of my child. The main question I have is what will he do now? I don't expect him to drop his career, but is he going to want to be a part of Audrey's life, of mine? How do I tell Audrey? How am I suppose to do it all?

**Hello! Austin knows! They talked! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I got 10 reviews on the last chapter! That's awesome! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! **

**I'm working on my other story a lot right now since I'm almost done it, but I'm defiantly not giving up on this one since you guys seem to like it. I know what I want to do with this story, I just have to plan it all out now. **

**Thank you so so so so much for reading. Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	5. Chapter 5

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

Monday comes faster than I want it to. Austin called back on Saturday to tell me that Monday would work. So here I am, standing in Sonic Boom waiting for Austin to show up. He, of course, is 20 minutes late. Finally he comes running through the door with apologizes in hand.

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic." He walks to where I'm standing. His hair is messy like usual and he's wearing jeans and a simple hoodie.

"I'm sure there was. Since you're a half hour late, I only have 45 minutes till I have to pick up Audrey. Let's talk up stairs." I lead the way to the practice room. I open the door and wait for him to enter, once he does he sits down in a chair, I follow.

"Lot's of toys." He looks around the room at all the Barbies and baby dolls.

"Some times Audrey will come to work with me."

He nods his head in an okay. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, I think you already know this, but Audrey is yours."

"Are you sure?" Did he really just ask me that?

"What do you mean by that? Of course she's yours! You're the only person I ever slept with and she looks like you! If you're going to act like this then you can just leave."

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant that I'm a celebrity and people like to say that I fathered their children."

"I thought I was different." It's silent now. "Any way, she is yours."

"When can we tell her?" Oh no.

"Not yet, I'm not telling her until I know that you won't leave. You don't have the best track record of staying."

"That was then, things are different now."

"Things wouldn't be different if you hadn't left and let me tell you when I planned to."

"How was I suppose to know Ally! I figured that you just wanted to tell me about something pointless."

"So finding out that you're going to be a father is pointless?"

"I didn't mean that! If I had known then we would not be in this place right now." Both of our faces are red with anger.

"Oh so if you would've known you would've stayed? Given up your career?"

"Probably!"

"Probably isn't a good enough answer. When you have a child you can't be jetting off places every night, you especially can't be getting drunk all off the time."

"Ally, none of those rumors are true. The ones about the drugs, I don't do drugs. I drink, yes, and I take pills to help me sleep but I'm not some dirty rock star." I want to believe him but I don't know if I can.

"When's the last time you slept with someone?" His face scrunches as he tries to come up with an answer. His face gives me my answer.

"Last week. Sex isn't some crime. It's how we got Audrey."

"It's how I got Audrey! And it does matter because you can't just sleep with random people all the time. I bet you don't even remember the girl's name."

He surrenders. "I get it! Okay? I get that I have become a terrible person. But I still have the right to know my daughter."

I feel bad that I said all of that stuff but what does he expect? Me to open up my arms and welcome him home? "Austin, Audrey is only 4, she will be 5 next month. She wouldn't understand it. What would I tell her when you have to be in another country? She doesn't like when people leave for long periods of time."

"Then I wouldn't go to other countries! Or I could take her with me."

"No, you would not take her out of the country, she's more my daughter then she is yours. And you can't ditch concerts." He looks in front of him, I can tell that he is thinking.

"I'm done this tour, then I'm going back to LA to record a new album. I can just record it here."

"I can't ask you to give up what you do. You love singing."

"Correction, I used to love singing. Now I hate it because I sing crap songs and get put down in the media every day." That's when I know that Austin's career isn't as good as it looks. I look at the clock and see that I only have 10 minutes.

"I have to go pick up Audrey now." I stand up and he follows.

"Wait, when can I see her?" I think for a moment.

"You can see her tonight, but you have to promise not to tell her who you are." He quickly nods. "Okay, I'll text you my address and you can come over around 5."

* * *

When I pick up Audrey, she tells me about her day but I'm to distracted to listen. Audrey notices when we pull up into our drive way and I don't move. I invited Austin to come over, why would I do that? Because you're a compassionate person. Yes, but it's happening to fast. I wasn't ready for this, Audrey wasn't ready for this either.

"Mommy, are you okay? Why aren't we getting out of the car?" Her voice takes me out of my daze.

"Sorry sweetie, mommy is just distracted." I open up the door and go over to her side to unbuckle her seat. She hops out of the car and runs to the front door. Someones happy to be home. She's going to be very happy when I tell her who is coming over. I unlock the door and Audrey runs to her room to get changed out of her sun dress.

When she comes back I tell her to sit down on the couch. "Do you remember Austin Moon who was at the wedding on Friday?" She nods her head.

"I really liked him!"

"Well, he's going to come over later, is that okay?"

"Oh yes Mommy! Can we play dolls! And play dough!"

"I don't see why not." She runs to her room to get ready. Once she's gone, I take out my phone to call Trish. I know I shouldn't since their on there honey moon but I have to tell her. That phone rings twice before she picks it up. "Hey, sorry to bother you."

"No it's fine. We just got back from swimming." She tells me through the phone.

"I just had to tell you that I talked to Austin today and he's coming over soon."

"What?! Are you telling Audrey that he's her dad?"

"No! I just agreed to allow him to come over. He seems like he really wants to get to know her."

"He does, he called Dez a few minutes ago. He sounded very happy." I smile, and blush, luckily Trish can't see it through the phone.

* * *

After I get off of the phone, It's almost time for Austin to come. Audrey already has her play dough set up. A few minutes past then there's a knock at the door. Before I can get it, Audrey already has the door open. 'Audrey! What did I tell you about opening the door without knowing who it us!" Austin is standing in the door way awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait for Austin any longer!" Austin looks like he's never been happier. "Come play play dough with me!" She grabs his hand and drags him into the kitchen. I follow them into the kitchen to see Audrey pulling out Austin's chair.

"Audrey, why don't you let Austin talk before you push him into his chair?" Audrey stares at Austin.

"Do you want to play play dough?" She has her puppy dog eyes.

"I would love to." Those are the first words he says.

Audrey, Austin and I sit on the kitchen table playing play dough. Audrey and I are used to it just being us, so it's a little weird. Music is playing through my iPhone speakers and Audrey is happily nodding her head. A slow sad song comes on and she puts on her thinking face.

"Why is this man sad?" She looks at Austin, then back at me.

"Well, he loved a girl and he let her go." Austin answers her question.

"Why did he let her go?"

"Because he didn't want to hurt her." Audrey lets the subject go for a moment before asking another big question.

"Have you ever been in love Austin?" Austin chocks on his own saliva. I grin, remembering when she asked me that question.

"Well, I was for a little while." I perk my ears up.

"What happened?" I know my daughter and I know that she's not going to drop it.

"Why don't you ask your mommy if she's ever been in love?"

"I already have. She said that she was in love with a man who wasn't ready to love her back, but she still thinks about him every night." She says the statement like it was written in a script. She asks me this question when ever she hears a love song. So I give her the answer a lot.

Austin looks over at me, I shrug my shoulders. "Yes, Austin what happened?" Audrey has her puppy dog eyes on again.

"Well, Audrey, you know sometimes boys can be very dumb." Audrey laughs. "And sometimes they make mistakes." Audrey cocks her head to the side, trying to understand.

"Why don't we put the play dough away and you can show Austin your dolls." That got her to drop it.

* * *

Austin's POV

After the awkwardness with Audrey, she shows me her dolls. We play with them for a little while until Ally comes in and says that it's time for bath time. I take that as my cue to leave. "I will see you later Audrey."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes, but I'll come back."

"Okay, bye Austin!" Ally walks me to the front door.

"You shouldn't tell her that you will come back."

"Why? I plan on coming to see her again." Our voices are hushed.

"I just don't want her getting her hopes up. I'll see you later." She opens the front door for me.

"Wait, when can I come again?"

"I'll call you. Good bye Austin." I know that there is not point in fighting her.

Once I get back to the hotel, I call my manager to tell him that I'm going to be in Miami for a while, but he starts talking before I can answer. "Austin, we have a problem!"

"What is it Evan?" I ask him.

"Some girl is claiming that you slept together and she's pregnant with your baby." I chock on the sip of water I just took.

"What?! Who is this girl?" This could not be happening.

"Her name is Brooke and she says that you met at a meet and greet in San Diego. I'll email you a picture."

"Has she told the press yet?" I pace in the room, what would Ally say if she found out?

"No, but she's going to." My email dings and I look at the picture. "Do you recognize her?"

"No! But the press will have a field day with this one! What are we going to do?!"

"You need to come back to LA, so we can have a plan." Wait, what about Ally and Audrey. I know what I can do.

"Wait, I have a plan."

"Well what is it!"

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I already have a daughter, and I think I can use this to fix my reputation."

"What? Austin when did you have a kid?" I have known Evan for 5 years, so he knows about Ally.

"Do you remember Ally?" He says yes. "She had a kid 5 years ago and it's mine."

The line is quiet for a few moments. "You there?" I ask him.

"Yes, and you just solved all of our problems." What did I get my self into?

**Hello! Austin and Ally talked! Austin's in some trouble! Oh no! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I need to get to the main plot somehow.**

**Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing :)**

**The little scene where Audrey asked about love happened to me in real life. I was baby sitting a 5 year old and he asked me about the song that was playing and then asked me if I had ever been in love. It was so cute and funny. **

**I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review :)**

**AAR5- I agree, I don't like when that happens to. So I won't be doing that :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	6. Chapter 6

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 6

Austin's POV

"Yes, and you just solved all of our problems." What did I get my self into? "We can tell the press that you and Ally are together, you had Audrey but you wanted to hide her from the press! This is perfect!" I can hear him typing away on his computer.

"Wait, I don't think I can get Ally on board with this, Audrey doesn't even know that I'm her father. And I don't think the press will buy this story, with all the rumors that are going around about me already."

"That's just it, there rumors. You have to get Ally to agree to this! Look, the girl wouldn't even have to talk to the press, just you and Ally. Austin, this will save your career." Is saving my career worth the hell that Ally is going to give me?

"Evan, I just don't think this will work."

"Oh it will. Talk to Ally tomorrow, do what ever you have to do get her on board." With that he hangs up. I might not make it out alive when Ally finds out.

The sun comes up the next morning way to soon for my liking. I rub my eyes free of sleep and reach for my phone. The brightness of the screen wakes me up. I go to her contact and hit call. It rings a few times before reaching her voice mail. "Hey Ally. Um, I need to talk to you today. Can I come over some time? Give me a call back." I call two more times but I still get her voice mail.

After putting my phone down, I get up from the bed and go to the bath room to wash off. Looking into the mirror I see the same reflection, but It's different. I'm a father, a father of a little girl that I didn't know about. I have a kid with the girl that I used to be in love with. Am I still in love with Ally? I mean a part of me will always love Ally, but that's just a part of me, not the whole thing. We can pretend to be together with out it complicating things. At least that's what I'm going to tell my self for the time being.

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin calls at 9 in the morning, I let it go to voice mail. After getting Audrey dressed and off to day care, I go to work. I don't feel like calling him back. It's too soon, he was just over yesterday. I didn't want Audrey asking me any more questions.

In the evening, Audrey and I have our dinner of spaghetti, or 'sketti' as Audrey calls it.

It's 7, almost time for bed, when there's a knock on the door. I tell Audrey to stay on the couch and continue to watch Blues Clues. I open the front door to show the blonde. "What are you doing here?" Austin walks past me, letting him self in.

"I called to tell you that we needed to talk today." Audrey must hear Austin's voice since she comes running from the living room.

"Austin Moon!" She wraps her tiny arms around his lowered shoulders and my heart aches.

Austin pulls away after a few seconds. "Audrey! How are you?"

"I'm good! Mommy and me had sketti for dinner!"

"It's mommy and I." I correct her grammar and Austin rolls his eyes at me. "We had spaghetti." He nods in understanding. "I think it's time to go to bed, why don't you go in your room and I'll be in in a moment to tell you a bed time story."

"Can Austin tell me a bed time story to?" I shake my head.

"Austin is only staying for a moment, now tell him goodbye and go to your room." She unhappily tells Austin goodbye and stomps off to her room. I can hear Austin lightly chuckle underneath his breath. I tell him that I'll be back.

Audrey decides that she doesn't want a bed time story today so I kiss her head and close the door. I can tell that she is mad, but I don't want her getting attached to Austin like I once did.

I walk out into the living room to see Austin flipping through an old photo album. It's a recent one, ranging from Audrey's 4th birthday party to her first trip to the dentist last month. I walk over and see that he's on the page where she decided to dress up like a pirate last year for Halloween. "She picked that costume out her self. We were in Party City, where there were hundreds of cute kid costumes but she wanted to be a pirate." I can tell that I startle him by the way he jumps a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop. I just saw this laying here and I wanted to take a look." He puts the photo album down and turns to look at me.

"It's fine." I led him over to the couch. "What was so important that you couldn't wait?" He gulps.

"Okay, you have to promise not to yell or hit me."

What could he possibly tell me? "As long as you don't give me a reason to."

He takes a bigger gulp. "Here it goes. I'm sure you know that I've had a lot of bad publicity lately." I nod. "Well, my manager called last night to tell me that some girl is going to claim that I got her pregnant." My eyes widen. "It's not true! I've never even met her before. But she knows that the press will buy her story. She wants money and five minutes of fame."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" I try to comprehend Austins seriousness to the whole matter. He gets off of the couch and starts to pace around my living room.

"Well, Ally, it has a lot to do with you. My manager thinks that if we," He gestures between the both of us. "Say that were, you know together, that would help. We tell them that Audrey is ours but we kept her hidden from the press." He has his back turned from me and good thing to because the look on my face could kill. Now I know why he said not to hit him.

"Austin, turn around." He hesitantly turns around, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Are you mad?" His voice is small but doesn't make me forget.

"Um, yes! I'm not going to put my daughter into the tabloids just to save your ass! It's not my fault that your reputation is so bad that people would believe that you would get a random girl pregnant. I doubt they would believe that we were together any way, considering all the girls you have had in your hotel rooms the last few months."

This makes him angry. "I didn't have tons of girls come in and out of my hotel room! Sure, I have slept with people but it's not like an everyday occurrence. Ally, my reputation is beyond repair, but this might help."

"No, I'm not going to use my daughter, or my self for that matter, to help you out. Where were you when I was in the delivery room screaming out in pain." He walks closer to me.

"I was in LA, oblivious about what was going on."

"Whose fault was that?"

He grows silent. "Ally, I need your help. Audrey wouldn't even have to talk to the press."

"I'm sure that paparazzi would follow us around. I don't want her to be placed into that environment! The answer is no." I turn my back from him.

"What if I pay you?" I sharply turn back around.

"You think that money is going to solve this? That proves my point. You are mentally stuck in high school. This is not about money, or our past. It's about my daughter who is my concern. Your only concern is your career that's falling apart already."

"Woah, I'm worried about Audrey to and don't bring my career into this."

"Your career is the reason for all of this!" I somehow get closer to him. His eyes are staring in to mine, both of us realizing the meaning of our words. "If it wasn't for your career we wouldn't even be in this situation. We would still be together and raising Audrey together. It's not my fault that you left and couldn't find the balls to come back."

This makes him snap. "It's not my fault that you couldn't call me to tell me that you were pregnant! You probably didn't even think about me!" I am not going to allow him to do this.

"I didn't think about you? Really? That's a damn lie Austin! I thought about you every single day. I would leave my window open and pray that you would come back to me, to us. But you never did so I closed my window and locked it with a key. I didn't want you to come in with the rain any more. I watched you for so long, I screamed your name so many times that I didn't know what else to do. It was so hard to look at Audrey because of how much she looked like you. I bet you never thought about me." The anger is erased from Austin's eyes as he grabs both of my hands.

"Ally, I thought about you to. Every single night when I was about to do something stupid, I could see the disappointment in your eyes. I would still go down the rabbit hole because when I'm drunk I could almost forget about you, but never completely." It's silent now. I don't know what's happening before I feel a familiar pair of lips on mine. All I can think of is how long it's been since I've felt this feeling.

**Hello! I feel like this chapter was rushed but I wanted to post it as soon as I could. **

**My laptop is still broken :( I'm at my dads and he has a desk top computer that I'm writing and posting on. Were dropping off my lap top today so let's hope they fix it soon. **

**Also, Austin and Ally are NOT going to have sex right now. I just wanted you guys to know that because I'm not sure how long it will be till the next one. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	7. Chapter 7

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

Our lips are attached for barely a second when my cheek starts to sting. Ally slapped me. She steps away from me, hand still raised in the air. My hand goes up to hold my newly red cheek. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

She moves her hands to her hips. "That was for kissing me and being a jerk!"

"I'm sure you could come up with a better word than that." The glare she's giving me could kill.

"I could but my daughter is in her room sleeping." She puts extra emphasis on the my part.

Ally walks away from me, going to the door and reaching for the door knob. It can't end like this. "Ally, I'm sorry. Just let me explain." She turns away from the door, her eyes, that are filled with tears and anger, are staring into mine. I walk over to her, attempting to reach for her hand but she moves it away from my reach.

"You've explained enough." I see her hand slip to the door knob, about to open it, but I put my hand on the door to stop her. "Austin, stop. I want you to leave. That is what you're best at." I move my hand from the door, putting it on her chin. I push her face up so I'm looking directly at her.

"Ally, calm down." She tenses from my touch.

"I want you to leave! You should be used to it." She moves my hand away from her face. "I hate you Austin Moon, and I wish that you would have never came back. Leave!" Her hand is about to turn the door knob, until we hear a small voice.

"Mommy?" We both turn around to see the little girl holding her blanket and small tears coming from the corner of her eyes. "Why do you hate Austin? I don't want him to leave!" Ally's face immediately softens at the sound of her daughter's voice. She quickly walks over to her, bending down to talk to her.

"Audrey, what are you doing up?" I stand awkwardly at the front door. Audrey's eyes are on me.

"I heard yelling. Why did you tell Austin that you hate him?" Audrey's eyes are about to over fill with tears.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed and I promise to be quiet." Ally attempts to get Audrey to go back to her room, but Audrey wants to know what's going on.

"No!" She runs over to me. "I don't care what mommy says, I don't hate you. Please don't go." I look from the little brunette to the bigger brunette. Before I can say anything Ally speaks.

"Audrey, go to bed." Her tears have now started to come from her eyes, her face turning red.

"I don't want to!" Audrey's arms are shaking. Out of instinct I kneel to talk to her.

"Audrey, you need to calm down." She stops shaking but the tears are still coming. "Mommy, doesn't hate me, she just is upset with me."

"But why?" Her lip is quivering, trying to hold in her sobs. Ally has now moved to where I'm standing with Audrey. "Did you do something bad?"

"Sort of." I look over at Ally, she has tears in her eyes to. "But, you have nothing to worry about. I will always come back to see you."

"Promise? Cause I heard mommy tell someone on the phone that you're not good at keeping promises."

I sigh. "I promise that I won't leave you." She takes me by surprise when she wraps her arms around my shoulder.

"Good, cause I don't want you to leave." Were still hugging when Ally clears her throat and bends down to out level.

"Audrey?" She brings her head to look at Ally. "I'm sorry that I woke you up sweetie."

"It's okay mommy. You need to say sorry to Austin to." Audrey's hand is still holding on to mine.

Ally looks down at our clasped hands and sighs. "I'm sorry Austin." I can tell in her eyes that she's not completely sorry.

"Why don't you let mommy take you to bed?" I start to move my hand but she tightens her little hand.

"I want you to take me to bed to." I look up at Ally and she nods an okay. I stand up and Audrey leads me to her bed room. Ally follows behind us. I walk into Audrey's room for the first time and the first thing I see is a picture of me. I was 16, it was on a random spring day. I remember that it was taken the day that Ally and I first hung out alone at Sonic Boom. She caught me off guard when she took the picture so my smile was natural. It's in a purple picture frame, sitting on Audrey's white dresser. Audrey notices me staring at it, she walks over to it and picks it up.

"I found this in mommies room yesterday and she let me have it!" The evidence of tears are erased from her face as she smiles at the picture of 16-year-old Austin. The Austin that didn't screw things up.

"Audrey, you can show Austin your room another time." Audrey climbs into her bed and Ally puts the covers over her. "I'm sorry I made you sad." Ally leans down to kiss her head. I don't know where I belong in this so I stand at the foot of the bed.

"It's okay mommy, I forgive you. Can you keep a secret?" Audrey leans over to Ally's ear and loudly whispers something. "I really like Austin." She must not know how to whisper. Ally laughs.

"I'm glad sweetie." They hug then Audrey looks over at me.

"Austin? Can I have a hug good night?" That's when I know where I belong. And I pray that Ally feels it to.

* * *

Ally's POV

After Austin hugged Audrey and kissed her on the head, we turned off the light and closed the door. I gesture for Austin to follow me to the living room. "Listen, Austin." He cuts me off.

"No, Ally I'm sorry. For kissing you, for asking you to pretend to be my girl friend. And especially for leaving you 5 years ago. It's the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sorry that I ever asked you to repeat it. I'll tell my manager that we have to come up with a better plan. Tell Audrey that I will stop by tomorrow for a bit, if that's okay with you."

His speech catches me off guard. It makes my decision for me. He starts to walk to the door but I stop him. "Austin, wait. I'm sorry to. I should've called you when I found out I was pregnant. I should've tried harder to tell you. You shouldn't have kissed me, but I shouldn't have slapped you." I take a pause. "I will do it." He turns to face me.

"You will? Are you sure? I don't want you to do it if you don't feel comfortable." Did I want to do it? No. Did I need to do it? Yes. For Audrey and Austin.

"I'll pretend to date you, only if you promise not to drink, or do anything like that in front of Audrey."

"Of course I won't. Audrey means a lot to me already."

"I'm glad." I look over at the clock to see that it's already midnight. "I think I should go to bed now. Why don't you come over tomorrow for lunch and we can tell Audrey."

"You want to tell Audrey that I am her father?" His eyes are sparkling in a way that I haven't seen in years. Not in magazines, not even on the stage.

"Yes, I want her to know before the press does." He nods. I walk him to the door before he stops to look at me.

"I never wanted things to be like this Als. I always wanted to end up with you. I could never find the way to say it. I'm sorry that this is how things ended up." He opens up the door and starts to step out. I try to ignore that he just called me Als. It's been five years since I've been called that.

"I'm sorry to. Maybe we can make things work this way."

"I hope so, because I can't leave now. Goodnight Ally."

"Good night Austin." I close the door, sliding down it. My hands run through my hair, pulling at the roots a little.

What did I just do? I agreed to pretend that I am Austin's girlfriend, to tell the world about Audrey. To tell Audrey that Austin is her dad. I'm sure that Audrey will be over joyed to find that out, but I am not. Once I tell her, I can't take it back. Once she knows, she'll know for the rest of her life. Just stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out. Stress is not good for me. Austin is not good for me. But I'm not good with out him either.

**Hello! I'm back! Ally agreed and they're going to tell Audrey! The stories in full swing now.**

**I'm so happy that I can say I'm typing this from my lap top! I got it back last night and I was so happy and had to write the next chapter since it has been a week since the last one. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I wanted to post it now because I'm going to an Ed Sheeran concert tonight and I'm so excited! YAY! **

**Any way, since my lap top is fixed, I will now be able to update more often :) It won't be every day because of school but it won't be as long of a wait. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) They make me smile and help me write. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	8. Chapter 8

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 8

Austin's POV

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face that won't go away. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I push the comforter away from my legs and walk to the bath room. The reflection in the mirror greets me with a smile, it's been awhile since I smiled in the morning. I guess girls have that power. Not just any girls, my girls. Well, one of them is mine, the other is, well, complicated. Today is the day that I get to tell Audrey I'm her father. I haven't known about her for a week yet and I already love her. I fell in love with Ally just as fast. Try not to think about that today, Austin. Think about the little girl that you and Ally made. Think about how Ally is going to help you fix your career, what ever is left of it.

It's only 10 am and I'm ready to go to Ally's. She told me that we were going to have lunch, but she didn't say what time lunch would be served. I know! I should head over there then we could take Audrey for ice cream to celebrate!

At 11, I find my self driving to Ally's. I pull up to find that she's not even home. Where else could she be? Sonic Boom maybe.

It's 11:30 when I pull into the mall parking lot. I spot Ally's car and start to walk to the store. I thank god that no one has asked me for a picture. I pull the door open to find Ally playing a tune on the piano.

I walk over to her, she hasn't noticed my presence yet. "Nice tune, do you have any lyrics yet?" She jumps up in surprise.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" She gets off of the bench and walks over to the counter.

"You said that we could have lunch with Audrey. Where is Audrey?" Ally stands behind the counter while I hop onto the counter to sit. Just like all the times before.

"She's at daycare from 9 to 2. When I said lunch, I meant that I would call you when we were ready to have lunch." She opens the cash register to pull out the money.

"Oh, I should've known that. I was just excited." She looks away from the money that she's starting to count, her face softens.

"I'm happy that you're excited, but you can't show up at my job when ever you want to." She turns away from me.

"I used to all the time." My statement causes her hand to stop counting the 10 dollar bills.

"That was when we were kids. Were adults now and adults can't take two-hour breaks to write a song when ever they want to." She goes back to counting the money.

It's silent now, just the occasional costumer asking Ally a question. The store isn't too busy on this Wednesday after noon. I pull out my phone to look at the time, 12:15. I'm getting impatient.

I hop off of the counter and walk over to where Ally's standing at the violin rack. "What time is Audrey done at day care?"

"She get's off at two, why?"

"Can I go get her early?" I know that it's a risky question to ask, Ally is very protective of her daughter. I just can't wait any longer.

She sighs. "I don't know Austin." I give her my puppy dog eyes, they use to not work on her but they must today. "I guess. But you must have her home by two and you can not tell her with out me." She grabs her phone to call the people at the day care. "You can take my car since it already has a booster seat in it." She hands me the keys from her pocket. "Just please me careful. "

I take the keys from her and smirk. "Do you not trust me? I'm not going to take your daughter away or get in a wreck or anything." I hand her the keys to my car and she takes them.

She shakes her head. "I never said that, but you never know what could happen." I smile at her.

"I promise to be careful with our daughter." wrong wording, maybe. "I'll see you at two." I don't wait for her response. I know that Ally and I are going to have a lot of interesting talks in the next few months.

After walking through the parking lot and finding Ally's car, I unlock the car door to get into the driver side. Once I do I turn the key into the ignition to be welcomed with the sound of my first album. My mouth turns up into a smile, Ally listens to my music. Well, Audrey probably asked to listen to, but still. Before driving away, I grab my phone to send a quick text.

_To Ally_

_I see that you listen to my music in your car, nice to know your still a fan._

I put the phone down in my lap and start to drive towards Audrey's day care. My phone dings, I check it at a red light.

_From Ally_

_It was for Audrey._

I laugh before sending one back.

_To Ally_

_Sure it was._

_From Ally_

_Oh shut up._

The light turns green so I put my phone down, shaking my head. God, I am happy to have her back in my life.

I pull up into the parking lot and turn of the car. The path way to the door is lined with pretty flowers. I pull the door to be welcomed by a perky blonde. She must me a fan. "Austin Moon! What are you doing here?" She fixes her shirt while I roll my eyes.

"Ally Dawson called to say that I would be picking up her daughter." Her eyes narrow. "Can I go get her?" The girl looks like she wants to kill someone. Thankfully the manager comes out.

"Yes, Mr. Moon. I will go get Audrey for you." As the manager walks away, she gives the girl a glare. I decide that it would be best if I just walked away from the girl, don't need any more rumors to come out.

I stand by the door when I hear foot steps run up to me. "Austin!" Audrey hugs on to my legs. "I didn't know you were coming to get me!"

I pat her back and lead her out the door. "Your mommy let me come get you early."

"Really? I'm glad that you guys are okay now." She skips up to Ally's car and I help her into the car seat.

After getting into the driver's side and starting the car, I say, "We are okay, in fact, I'm going to take you back home and then were all going to have lunch! Does that sound good to you?" I look at her reflection in the visor, her head nodding happily. "Good, It's only one, so we have an hour till mommy gets off work. Is there something you would like to do first?"

She thinks for a second. "Can we go to the park?"

"Of course." We make our way to the park, my CD still playing through the speakers. "Hey, Audrey, how long have you been listening to this CD?" I know that they must have been for a while because Audrey knows the words.

"For a long time! Mommy always puts it in." My smile appears again.

The smile doesn't leave my face.

* * *

Ally's POV

I pull into my drive way at 2:10 to find Austin helping Audrey out of my car. Audrey runs over to me.

"Hi mommy!" I take her in my hands and spin her around.

"Hi baby! Did you have fun with Austin?"

"Very much! We went to the park!" Austin walks over to us as I put Audrey down to walk up to the door.

We walk up the path way and I take out my keys to open up the door. Audrey runs in, Austin gestures for me to go in first, I smile at him. This feels way to domestic.

Once were in, Austin and I silently agree that it's time to tell her. We sit her down on the couch, between us. "Audrey, Austin and I have something to tell you." She looks at both of us, I can see the little wheels in her head turning. "You know how I told you that your Daddy wasn't ready to be a daddy yet?"

She nods, "You said that he loves me but he's not ready to meet me." Audrey looks down at her hands in her lap.

I look over at Austin to see if he wants to say anything first. He gestures for me to tell her. "Well, he might be ready." She looks up at me.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkle, "Where is he?" She looks around he living room.

I point to the blonde sitting next to her. "It's Austin." She looks over, her eyes scanning his body. It's quiet, to quiet. "How do you feel about that?" She looks over at me then back to Austin.

"I feel very happy!" She hugs Austin tightly, he's taken by surprise. "I'm so happy you're ready to be my daddy!"

Austin squeezes her small body. "I'm happy to Audrey."

"I love you already daddy." Audrey whispers into Austin's shoulder. My heart warms and breaks all at the same time.

Austin pulls away from the hug to kiss her nose. "I love you to Audrey." There goes my emotions, a tear slips from my eye. I quickly wipe it away.

After we tell her and eat dinner, we play a game and before we know it, it's bed time. I let Austin tuck her in, he deserves it. As he reads her a bed time story, I go to my room to get the box of DVD's. Ever since Audrey was born I've recorded every important event in her life. Out loud I said it was to remember every moment, but in my mind I knew I did it for when ever Austin came back. I'm glad I did.

I take the box and walk out to the living room. Austin walks in when I'm putting in the first DVD, Audrey's first day home. "What's all of this?" He gestures to the box.

I get up from the floor and tell him to sit on the couch. "It's every DVD I have of Audrey. From her first birthday to her first time in the pool. I figured that you would want to see them." I reach for the remote, trying to ignore his intense stare on me.

He doesn't say anything, just watches the screen in front of us.

Dez recorded the video while Trish and I carried a new-born Audrey into my old apartment that I shared with Trish at the time. The whole video is just Trish yelling at Dez to get her good side and Audrey crying. But it's still important to me. The next video is of Audrey's first bath. It was just the little seat that you put into the sink, but she loved it. As I gently poured the water on her, then, tiny body, you can hear Trish and I laughing because of Audrey's little coo's that she made.

"She really liked the water, huh?" Austin breaks the silence.

I nod. "You should've seen when she was finally big enough to get real baths." I laughed, remembering all the water that got all over me, and the bath room floor.

"Yeah, I should've been." I move my focus back on the screen.

Now the video is of Audrey's first time crawling. Dez was the recorder, while Trish, my mom and I stood at different corners in the house. We were in a competition to see who Audrey would crawl to first. I won of course. You can hear Trish's complaints, my mom's tears, and Dez's voice from behind the camera saying that Austin should be here for this.

I look over at his face to see tears silently coming from his eyes, I ignore them. I don't want to embarrass him.

We go from Audrey's first words, mommy, of course. To her first birthday, and her first time in the pool.

I pause the DVD to say something. "When Audrey turned one, I was worried that she hadn't walked yet." I look away from him. "My parents reassured me that there was nothing wrong and she would when she was ready. Well, when she was a fourteen months I knew that I had to do something to get her to walk." I play with my fingers. "On a Wednesday, to be exact, I turned on the news while Audrey sat on the floor playing with her toys. You happened to be doing an interview on the channel. You were singing a song on the TV, Audrey was hanging on to the coffee table. She must have wanted to see what was on the TV because before I knew it she was walking towards it. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to record it." I allow my self to look at him for a second, he has his head in his lap. "That night I went in my room and cried for the first time in a while. I cried for my self, for Audrey and for you. It felt like destiny that she walked to you, well sort of. Stupid, I know."

I'm still staring at the TV when I hear Austin's silent crying become not so silent. I look over at him to find his face red from crying. "Austin, what's wrong?" Stupid question Ally.

"Everything." He wipes he eyes. "I screwed up so bad." He laughs to him self, "God, I was hooking up with girls and getting drunk when I had a daughter out there who needed me." I'm ready to say something but he talks again. "I'm sorry Ally." He sniffles. "I didn't want to cry but It's hard not to when you've messed up like I have." My brain turns to mush.

I take his hands into mine. "Austin, listen to me. You didn't know about Audrey. If you did then things would've been different."

"Things would be better. There wouldn't be people who say that I get them pregnant and there wouldn't be people who believed them." He tries to move his hand from mine but I won't let him.

"Hey, they don't matter, all that matters is that you have a daughter who loves you. Did you see how fast she welcomed you? She was already planning daddy daughter outings." He looks down at out intertwined hands.

"Do you still love me?" He can't ask me this.

My whole train of thought stops. I loved him more and more every day, if it was even possible to love someone that much. But I loved him that much. I love him that much. But I wasn't ready for him to know that.

"Austin,"

He cuts me of, while pulling his hands away. "It's fine, I get it. I can't expect you to love me after everything I've done." I can't listen to him put himself down any longer.

I do something that's very out of character for Ally Dawson, I lean over and kiss Austin Moon. The kiss is longer than the one we shared yesterday. Austin doesn't overreact and slap me. In fact he doesn't react at all. It's a really simple kiss, no tounge, no hands lingering. Just my lips on his. My eyes closed and his opened wide. I'm the one who pulls away because I'm pretty sure that Austin is frozen.

"Sorry, I just couldn't listen to you put yourself down any longer." He puts his fingers on his lips. The lips that mine were just on.

"It's fine." It's not fine but we pretend that it is.

The rest of the night is silent, just the TV playing the videos of Audrey. It's midnight when I hear Austin's breathing turn to a quite snore. I reach over for a blanket to put over him.

I allow my self to do something stupid when I sit back down on the couch only to lay down on Austin's chest. Oh were totally fine. I'm fine, especially when I fall asleep to Austin's snoring in my ear and his chest as my pillow. Everything will be fine. Or will it?

**Hello! Audrey knows! They kissed again! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I tried to make it as long as I could. **

**For any one who read my other story Stay With Me, I'm currently going back and rereading chapters and editing them. As soon as I do that, I will work on the sequel. I have my idea down and I'm excited for it. So keep an eye out on any sneak peeks ;) **

**AppleBomb096- Thank you :) You have no idea how happy I am that I have my laptop back, I was lost without it. I'm trying not to stress out too much but school's always stressful for me, I'm always stressed lol. Hope you're doing okay :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Nothings better than coming home from school and reading your nice comments. Best confidence booster haha :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Or the line 'I loved him more and more every day, if it was even possible to love someone that much.' I got it from Gossip Girl and edited it a little bit to fit it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

I open my eyes on Thursday morning to find tinier eyes on me and another body on my chest. Chestnut hair is tickling my chin. I would rub my eyes but I can't without waking up the person lying on me. I turn my attention to the tiny eyes that are looking at me. "Good morning Audrey." I whisper enough that Audrey can hear me but I won't wake up Ally.

"Good morning daddy." Daddy, I love the sound of that. "Mommy should be awake by now. She always has pancakes waiting for me." I turn my head to look at the clock hanging on the wall. 8:30. I guess we over slept.

"How about I make you pancakes and we let mommy sleep, that sound good?"

She nods her head, the little braids in her hair move up and down. Audrey skips out to the kitchen while I attempt to get off of the couch with out waking up Ally. I want to stop and think about last night and wonder how she ended up on top of me, but there isn't time for that.

I finally get up, Ally is somehow still snoozing away. Before going to the kitchen, I lightly kiss the top of her head.

Walking into the kitchen I see Audrey already holding the pancake batter. "I'm ready daddy!" I lightly chuckle at the opened refrigerator door and the gallon of milk that is now all over the floor. "I dropped the milk by accident." She looks down at her pajamas that are covered in milk. "Are you mad?" She puts her puppy dog eyes on when she looks back up.

"Audrey, how in the world did you do this?" I couldn't be mad if I wanted to because she's to adorable. Audrey points to the refrigerator. "I was just trying to take the milk out when it dropped out of my hand." She puts her hands up. "I'm sorry, all I wanted to do was help."

I step over the milk and reach for Audrey's hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She graciously takes my hand to follow me into her bedroom. "Okay, get dressed and I will clean up the mess then make you some pancakes. If you need any help yell for me." With that I walk out of her bed room to find a mop to clean up the sticky mess.

While mopping up the sticky mess, I allow my self to remember last night. Ally and I kissed. We ended up falling asleep, with Ally's head on my chest. I absent mindedly smile as I think about it.

Once I'm finished cleaning the floor, Audrey comes skipping in. She hops up on to the chair while I put the plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thank you daddy!" Before I can respond my phone rings. Evan. I have a bad feeling about this call.

"I'll be right back Audrey." I walk to the hall way to answer my phone.

"Austin!" Evan starts before I can even say hello. "This is not good!"

My heart races. "What happened?" It's only been two days since I last talked to him, what could've changed?

"What hasn't! Brooke talked to the press before we could and it's all over TMZ that you got some girl pregnant! We need to have a press conference right now! I'm on my way to the office in Miami, you need to be here in an hour."

I take a deep breath before responding. "Okay, I'll be there." I hang up the phone and hit my self on the head. Breathe, everything will be okay.

Walking back to the kitchen, Ally is awake and cleaning the syrup off of Audrey's face. They both smile when they see me. Ally's smile lowers when she sees my face. "Good morning. Everything okay?" I shake my head. "I'm not going into work today and Audrey doesn't have to go to day care. Were going to pick up the newly weds at the air port, do you want to go?"

"I can't."

Ally can tell that something's wrong. "Go brush your teeth Audrey." Audrey skips to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Austin? Who was on the phone?"

I sigh. "That was my manager. The girl talked to the press and now it's all over TMZ that I got her pregnant. I have to go to the office in a half hour to have a press conference."

She covers her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh. What are you going to do?" She stands in front of me.

"I'm going to say that it's false."

"Are you going to bring up me?"

I look into her eyes. "I won't if you don't want me to."

"It's fine, do what ever it takes."

"You don't believe the rumors, do you?"

Ally grabs my hands. "No, I don't. Now go get every one else to see the truth to."

* * *

I reach the office just in time for the press conference. Evan pushes me in front of the camera before I even have a second to think. The red light comes on and I start talking.

"Hello, I'm Austin Moon. Today an accusation has been made about me that I can say is entirely false. I didn't get a fan pregnant. Nor have I ever met her." I look behind the camera to Evan, he motions for me to continue. "I have some more news to share." I gulp before continuing. "I am in a relationship already. I have been for the last five years. Not only am I in a relationship," This was it. I was going to tell the world about Audrey. "We have a daughter who is four, almost five. I have kept all of this a secret for my career but not any more." Evan gives me a thumbs up.

"I hope that all my fans will support me while I fight these accusations. My family and I are very hurt by it all but we will get through it." I continue saying the typical things that you have to say for these things before saying a good-bye. I sigh a relive when the red light goes off.

"That was perfect man." Evan pats me on the back. My phone rings before I can answer. It's an unknown number.

"Austin Moon." The line is silent for a moment.

"Austin Moon, it's a pleasure to talk to you again."

Oh no. "Who is this?"

The girl laughs. "The mother of your child, the unborn one." Brooke. "I just watched your press release and I must say I am impressed. That was fast."

"What do you want?" Evan grabs his phone to contact people.

"I just want my child to have a father." She continues. "I don't believe any of that crap you just made up and I'm sure that no one else will either."

* * *

Ally's POV

When Austin leaves, Audrey and I spend the day watching Disney movies. We are half way through Cinderella when Audrey asks speaks up. "Mommy?" I look over at her. "Why did daddy just now come?"

I was expecting this question but not yet. Many possible answers come to my head, none of them feeling right. Audrey's brown eyes are staring up at mine. "He has been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Well Austin is a singer which means that he has a lot of responsibilities."

Audrey thinks before responding. "What kind of responsibilities?"

"He has to jet off places and do interviews." I poke her stomach to make her laugh. "And he has to slay some dragons and evil queens."

"Just like the princes in the movies!"

"Yes, just like the princes in the movies!"

Audrey laughs before continuing. "Then that makes you the princess!" Before I can respond, there's a knock at the door.

I get up to open the door to see Austin looking distraught. "Daddy!" Audrey comes running to give him a hug. Austin's face brightens a little.

"Hi sweetie." He puts her down and walks into the door. I tell Audrey to go wash off for dinner.

"How did it go?" I ask once Audrey's gone.

He sits down on the couch. "Okay, until I got a phone call from Brooke."

"She's the girl whose pregnant right?"

Austin nods. "She is still convinced that I'm the father of her child."

Audrey comes running into the living room before we can finish the conversation.

We go into the kitchen to have dinner. I go into the refrigerator to get a glass of milk when I see that the milk is gone. "What happened to the milk?"

I look over to see Austin pointing to Audrey and Audrey pointing to Austin. They both say, through their mac and cheese filled mouth, "He did it!" "She did it!" I ignore it and try to enjoy dinner.

* * *

"Goodnight Audrey!" Austin and I say when we close Audrey's door. All three of us spent the night together, another night. My mind told me no, you're getting attached. But my heart enjoyed the feeling.

Austin and I go into the kitchen to start the dishes. "So what actually happened with the milk?" I hand him a plate to dry.

"When I walked into the kitchen this morning I found Audrey holding a box of pancake mix and a gallon of milk at her feet."

I laugh before handing him another plate. "What did you do?"

"I asked her what happened and she said, with her puppy dog eyes, that she just wanted to help and the milk dropped out of her hands. It was the cutest thing."

"That sounds like my daughter." I pause when I realized what I said. "I'm sorry."

He puts his hands up. "It's fine, I get it."

Once the dishes are put away we go to the living room to sit down. Were both silent, still trying to get used to everything. There is one thing that I want to know.

"Austin?" He thinks over at me. "Remember how you asked me if I still loved you?" He sits up straighter and nods. "Since you asked me that there's been something gnawing at my mind." I pause, trying to get my thoughts together. "Why didn't you come back?"

He looks down at his fingers. "I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?"

He gulps. "Every time I tried, I would get your face in my mind and I would remember how hard it was to leave you. I knew that I wasn't ready to be with you completely so I attempted to get you out of my head. It never worked."

"Do you still love me?" If Austin got to ask me this question then I have the right to ask it to.

He doesn't have to respond, I see it in his eyes. We could spend the night arguing, arguing about how Austin never had the courage to come back. Or about how I never had the courage to tell him about Audrey. We could spend the night apologizing for every wrong doing but that would take to long.

So instead we just turn on a movie and ignore all the other things. For now any way. There is a dark cloud looming over our heads, just waiting to spit out rain.

**Hello! I'm finally updating! I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I stayed home from school today because I'm sick so this was the best time to write and update. Last night, while coughing out a lung and using a whole box of tissues, I couldn't stop thinking about this story. Is it weird that I'm already thinking of what Audrey would be like as a teenager? She's not even real. The thing with the milk actually happened to me. I was putting away the milk and I dropped it all over the floor, the whole jug of it. So now it's an inside joke between my mom, step dad and I. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing. MusicWithinMe, SHOR24-7, Endless21, lifehowtodealwithit. You're all so sweet and make my day :)**

**AppleBomb096- I feel you, school is stressful. I feel like I have my baby back lol. Thank you for being so nice and kind :) **

**Sneak peek for next chapter- It's Audrey's birthday and someone crashes the party. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm on medicine and a little delirious right now. Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	10. Chapter 10

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

A week passes, a good week to be exact. I'm rarely at my hotel room, opting to sleep on Ally's couch. The paparazzi has yet to come to Miami, Brooke hasn't contacted me and to top it all off, Saturday is Audrey's fifth birthday party. As Saturday gets closer, Audrey starts to get restless because she knows that the day is coming up.

On Friday morning, she is about to burst with excitement at the breakfast table. "Mommy! I can't wait any longer!" Audrey says with a mouth full of pancakes. Ally laughs while taking her plate to the sink.

"Audrey, I told you that you have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Audrey frowns at Ally's statement.

"I know what mommy has planned and you're going to love it." I say to make her even madder.

"Fine, be that way." Audrey gets out of her chair and stomps off to her room.

Ally laughs before talking. "She gets it from you." I get out off my own chair to give Ally my empty plate.

"Hey now. You know you love our child like ways."

"I love it on the child. On you, not so much." I hit Ally on the arm with the towel before helping with the dishes.

"But seriously, she's going to love the party."

* * *

Audrey adores the party. On Saturday, around lunch time, she goes to the park after her birthday brunch with Ally, Trish and Ally's mom, to see pinks and purples. Balloons and castles. The best part, a horse and buggy. Her eyes are wide the whole time, taking in all the princess themed activities. "Wow! What happened to the park?" She runs to where I'm standing with Dez beside the blown up castle bouncy house.

"Well, my five year old daughter, mommy and I thought that you would like to be a princess for the day." Audrey jumps into my arms with excitement.

"I love it!" I put her down and she runs back over to Ally.

It took a few calls to get the horse and buggy, but it worked. I had to get the parks permission to put everything up and luckily they agreed. So we turned the park into a princess park. Filled with small castles, makeover stations and a huge cake. And Ally invited Audrey's friends from the day care. Audrey was in seventh heaven.

As Ally watched all the girls get princess makeovers, I stand by the food with Dez talking about everything. "I have to admit, when I found out that Ally agreed to pretend to be with you, I was shocked."

I take a sip of my drink, Pepsi, before responding. "I was to, but I know that it's only a matter of time until we're back together."

I flash back to the previous night, when Ally and I were wrapping Audrey's presents. Our hands had touched and we didn't pull away. I tell Dez about the memory and he gives me a weird look.

"Wow, you guys touched hands! Making big steps." I glare at him. "But seriously, I'm happy that you're back."

"So am I."

"But," But's are never good. "With you being back, means that drama is back as well." I shake my head slowly, to say that he's wrong. "Dude! The only reason Ally is really talking to you right now is because some crazy chick claimed that you got her pregnant!"

I turn my head to look at the people around the park. Everyone's playing and laughing. "That isn't the only reason, we do share a kid after all."

"Yes you do. Just think about what could happen if this Brooke girl showed up."

"That won't happen, if she was going to show up, she would've already done it by now."

"I'm just saying, be prepared for the worst."

Everyone knows that all stories go through rough patches that eventually lead to the down fall, I'm waiting for mine.

The girls get done with their makeovers when Audrey comes over to me and asks if she can ride the horse and buggy now, I tell her yes and we walk over to the awaiting carriage. Before I help her on, she runs off to the bath room. It gives me time to talk to Ally. "I think she's having a fun time."

"She really is." Ally smiles widely at me. "I hope it was worth the waiting she went through.

Audrey comes back a few minutes later. I'm about to lift her up until I hear foot steps come up behind us. "Well, if it isn't Miami's cutest family." The woman's voice speaks. I turn around to come face to face with Brooke. Of course. "Aw, this must be Audrey." She kneels to look at the little girl. "The love child." She speaks before I can pull her away.

"Brooke, go away, this is a private party."

"It's not actually." She turns to look at Ally. "Ally, you're much prettier in pictures."

Audrey looks over at the pregnant lady. "What's a love child?"

"It means that your parents weren't married when they had you. And that your daddy didn't want you."

"Brooke, leave."

She smiles evily at me. "I'm afraid that I can't. I have to let little Audrey here know about her daddy."

But Audrey had already ran off.

* * *

No one's POV

The little girl ran away from the fight that was about to break out. She walked over to the small pond where the geese were. She sit's down at the bench, being care full of her princess dress, and thinks.

What was the lady talking about? Audrey thinks to her self. Of course her daddy wanted her! He just had to slay some dragons first. She's too busy thinking that she doesn't hear the foot steps and the person sit down beside her.

She looks up to see the red head. "Hi uncle Dez." She says quietly.

"That doesn't sound like a proper princess greeting!"

"I don't feel like a princess right now."

The man looks over at the little girl. He felt bad for her, she didn't deserve what was happening around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. "Okay then we don't have to."

They stay silent for a few moments, each of them looking at the small pond. "You know Audrey," Dez starts. "you're parents used to love to go to the park together. They would sit on this very bench and write songs." Dez contiues when Audrey doesn't say anything. "They did. Then they would go back to Sonic Boom and play the song on the piano."

"Am I a love child?"

Dez thinks over his answer before responding. "If a love child means a child who is loved by all, then yes."

"I don't think that's what it means uncle Dez." The little girl laughs.

"It got you to laugh at least!" He sighs. "It means that a boy and a girl loved each other very much and decided to have a baby out of that love."

"Why is daddy just now here?"

Dez has to really think about his answer. "Because, he had other things that he had to deal with first."

"That's what everyone says."

"It's the truth." Audrey looks down at her feet. "Hey, look here." Audrey lifts her head up. "Your daddy loves you a lot. If he didn't then he wouldn't have done all of this."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right! Now, why don't me and you go into one of those castles and have a tea party while your parents get rid of the evil queen!"

* * *

Ally's POV

"You need to leave Brooke." Austin says to the pregnant, crazy women.

"I can't, besides I would love to get to know your 'girlfriend'. You know the one that you cheated on when you slept with me!"

"I didn't sleep with you!"

Brooke turns her attention to me. "You must be heartbroken that he would do that to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I manage to get a sentence out of my mouth.

"Oh, but I do. And I know that you two aren't even really together." She starts to go on a rant, but Austin must have called security on her because two men come up to escort her out. "You can't get rid of me! I will find out the truth and take you both down!"

As the crazy lady is dragged away, I look over at Austin. He looks devastated and disappointed. I then look around for Audrey only to find her no where. "Where is Audrey?"

This brings Austin back. We start to look around for the little girl, when we find her sitting at a small table with Dez, who was wearing a floppy hat. They're drinking out of small tea cups.

"Mommy, daddy! Join our tea party!" She must have gotten over the whole situation that had just occurred.

"Well, don't you and uncle Dez look cute!"

After taking a picture of the two, I decided that it's time for cake.

* * *

As the party comes to an end, and we tell everyone good bye. Austin, Dez and Trish and I start to clean up princess land. Audrey went home with my parents for the night. "So, Dez, what did you say to Audrey to calm her down?" Austin asks Dez as we clear off the tables.

"I just told her that her parents loved her and that's all that matters."

"Well thank you. That Brooke is crazy." We all nod at my statement.

After the tables are cleared off, I tell the married couple that their free to leave, leaving Austin and I alone.

We're both silent. Until Austin breaks that silence. "I'm sorry about the whole Brooke thing."

"It's not your fault." I say while folding up the table cloths. "You couldn't control it."

"We both know I could have."

I turn around to look at him. I wasn't in the mood to hear his 'I'm sorry' speech. "Austin, don't. Yes, if you would've stayed then we wouldn't be in this position. But I don't want to hear about that right now! I'm tired."

"Okay, I get it." As I carry the box of utensils to the car, I can feel Austin's eyes on me. When I walk back to him, he starts to talk. "Ally, do you think we could ever be us again?"

"We are us."

He gives me a look. "Not like this, like the couple version of us."

I let his question enter my mind. Could we? We had to pretend to be, wasn't that enough? I couldn't fully answer his question without him answering mine first. "Could you ever forgive your self?

I can see his eyes fill with thought. It takes a few minutes for him to respond. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Whose to say that I haven't already."

"Have you really?" Austin's eyes bore into mine.

"I can't forgive you until you forgive yourself."

I leave him standing in the middle of the park. I was being honest, I can't forgive until he forgives him self. And a part of me knows that he never will. Especially with Brooke planning to plot against us. As I get into my car to drive home, I tell my self that things were about to change, whether it's for worse or better, I don't know.

**Hey! Tomorrow will be two weeks since I last updated and that makes me very sad. But I'm back now! I'm not sure about this chapter but I needed to post and not keep you guys waiting any longer. I didn't know how to get the scene across so I hope I did okay. The next chapter will be another time jump and I'm hoping that it won't take as long to get up. Random fact, I named Audrey off of Audrey Hepburn. I actually want to name my daughter Audrey. **

**You can blame the wait on the one shot idea's that kept entering my brain. You can check them out if you want to.**

**Not much else to say but I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	11. Chapter 11

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 11

Austin's POV

"Ally, I need to talk to you." I say on a Tuesday in late October. About a month has passed since Audrey's birthday party and the confrontation with Brooke. Things had been going as well as they could. Halloween was coming up and we are supposed to take Audrey to look for a costume.

I needed to talk to Ally about the call that I just had with my manager. I had to be back in LA in a week for a red carpet event and Ally needs to come with me. I wasn't sure how she was going to take this. "What is it Austin?"

We're sitting at the dining room after dinner while Audrey plays with her dolls. Since the party, I haven't spent as much time at Ally's I would like, but I don't push it. "Okay, well, Evan just called and wants me to go to LA next week for a red carpet. He would like if you came to."

I watch her face think over the idea. "What about Audrey?"

"I talked to Dez and he said that they can take her for the weekend." I knew that I would be hard for Ally to leave Audrey since she never has before. "If you don't want to, I can call Evan and tell him no."

I can tell that Ally is really thinking over the idea by the way she chips at the nail polish on her thumb. "I'll go."

"You will?" This would be a big step in the growing relationship between the two of us, going away together. "Because I mean it, we don't have to."

Ally turns her attention to the picture that Audrey found last week. Ally and I at the senior prom. I was already living in LA then, working on the first album. I had surprised Ally by flying in for the prom. She was wearing a pretty dress and I was in a sharp suit. We're posing like a couple because in that point of time, we were a couple.

"I'll do it." She reaches over the table to put her hand on top of mine. I freeze at the contact, feeling a shock of sparks ignite my hand. "Now, let's go look for a costume."

* * *

Halloween has passed, Audrey insisted on dressing up as Olaf from Frozen and somehow convinced Ally and I to dress up as Anna and Kristoff, it wasn't the finest moment in my life but it made Audrey laugh so it was worth it.

But Halloween is over which means that it's time to go back to LA, with Ally. Ally hugs Audrey tightly as we stand in the doorway of Dez and Trish's. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Mommy," Audrey starts to pull away from Ally's grip, "you're only going to be gone for two days!" Audrey giggles.

"Yeah, mommy." Dez says lightly. "Audrey's going to have a great time with her aunt and uncle."

I extend my arms for Audrey. "I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too."

After saying another goodbye to the little girl, we head to the air port. Being a celebrity means that we get to travel first class. Once in first class, we sit down at our seats, side by side. Ally turns to me before we take off. "So, since we're traveling together, I think we should have a talk."

"About what?" I know what she's insinuating but I would rather play dumb.

"About boundaries and Brooke." Ahh, yes, the two B's. "I assume that we're staying in your home and that's fine but I don't want to be there if other girls are going to be there as well."

"Ally, I would never. Not while you were there."

She shrugs her shoulders, before she can say anything, the plane starts to take off from the airport. Once in the air, Ally speaks. "Okay, but still. I wouldn't want Brooke or another girl there."

"As far as I know Brooke doesn't even know where I live, and if she did, she's be banned from the proximity."

With that, Ally turns away from to stare out at the window.

A part of me feels like she believes Brooke in some way. Maybe not that I'm her baby daddy, but that I slept with the psycho named Brooke. I didn't, I could swear on my life that I didn't. But how do I get Ally to believe that.

* * *

The plane lands mid afternoon. Once we got our bags, and were in the limo, Ally called Audrey, who was getting ready for bed. After saying goodnight and love you's, we hang up and by that time we were already at my house. A big house.

"I forgot how big this place was." I say out loud while walking up the drive way. It had been a few months since I had been home. Ally rolls her eyes while rolling her suit case up the steep drive way. We eventually get to the front door and I open it for her.

"It's even bigger inside." Ally says while looking around the living room. She sits her suit case down on floor when she spots a picture frame sitting on the front mantle. "You still have this?" She holds the frame in her hands while turning back to look at me.

The picture in the frame was of Trish, Dez, Ally and I on our first double date. You can see the young and innocence in our little faces. They were standing by the counter at Sonic Boom, I was sitting on top of the counter. Ally and I were still in our phase where we were really awkward around each other. It was a good time.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She puts the frame back and walks over to me. Ally takes me by surprise when she kisses my cheek.

"It was always my favorite."

With that she walks away, suitcase wheeling behind her. I must look like I'm in a daze because she turns back to me a moment later to ask if I'm going to show her where she's staying. I shake my head out of the thoughts and lead her to one of the many guest rooms.

* * *

Ally's POV

The guest room is bigger than my room back home and I'm not complaining. The bed is big and soft, the TV is simply big. So as I kick my feet up in the plush robe that was in my bathroom and turn the TV on, I allow my self to relax for the first time in a while.

It has been a long time since I've been to LA. The last time was when Austin had his album launch party. We were still dating but it was more of just a title. We barely spoke at that time.

Being back now, as co parents and fake, well what ever we are faking, feels different but the same. We're still lying to our selves. That hasn't changed in the six years.

It's ten at night when my mind starts to drift away to sleep, but my phone interrupts it. It could be Austin, asking if I'm asleep or it could be about Audrey so I check the mobile device. I reach across to the little table beside my bed for the object. Once in my hands, my heart stops at the message.

_Well hello Ms. Ally. I found this picture and I thought you would like it._

Attached to the message is a picture of Austin and Brooke. Brooke was holding the camera while Austin smiled widely.

_How did you get my number?_

How did she get this picture? If Austin had never meant her before this, like he said, how would she have a picture with him. It doesn't look photo shopped to me.

_I have my ways. Are you ready to concede yet?_

I don't respond to the message. Instead I turn my phone off and try to go to sleep. I could feel that tomorrow was going to be stressful.

* * *

The sun coming through my windows is what wakes me up on Saturday morning. I open my eyes slowly and stretch out my arms. My stomach feels funny at the thought of the messages from last night. I knew that I had to confront Austin about it. But who knows how he's going to take this.

I eventually get up from the comfy bed to throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before making my way to the kitchen to find Austin. When I do, he's in the kitchen, on the phone with some one. Once he sees me, he hangs up the phone. "Good morning Ally."

"Morning." How should I start this conversation. I think that Brooke is right and you're the father of her baby? I'm starting to have doubts about you? Or, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

I nod in response. He's still dressed in his pajama pants, old tee-shirt on. "Look, I don't know how to say this but Brooke texted me last night." I look at his reaction before responding. His face stays calm, almost as if he was expecting this. "She sent me a picture of the two of you." I pull my phone out to show him the picture.

Austin's eyes widen at the picture. "I swear that I don't remember this. She must have photo shopped it or something."

"Austin, you know that if you slept with her you can tell me. You don't have to lie." He doesn't take my statement well.

"I didn't sleep with her!" He pulls at the ends of his blonde hair. "Great, now you believe the rumors to!"

"Hey, I'm sorry that I don't know everyone that you have or have not slept with in the past six years! Obviously there is a reason that people believe the rumor in the first place!"

"Are you saying that it's my fault that this crazy lady is claiming that I fathered her baby?"

It's my turn to pull at my hair. "I don't know! I wish you had-" I cut my self off once I realize what I was about to say.

"You what? Wish that I had never came back?"

I look down at my feet. I knew that I didn't mean that but he didn't. "Austin, I"

"Let, me guess," he cuts me off, "you don't mean it?" Austin sighs loudly. "God Ally, just when I thought that we were headed in a good direction."

"We are!" He points at my phone.

"Then why do you believe Brooke?"

"Because!"

"Because why Ally?"

"Because," I pause to look down at my feet. Why was this so hard? "I don't know. Okay? I don't know!"

"I think I know. You're afraid that I'm going to leave so you want to push me away first."

What? "I'm the one that has tried to get you to stop blaming your self! Don't turn this around on me!"

"Maybe you should leave!"

"You need me for your plan."

He laughs loudly. "What plan? You already decided that I'm guilty so there's no use for a plan." My face is burning red, I can see his turning the shade.

"I need to go." I'm about to walk away but Austin grabs my hand.

"Ally, I didn't mean to tell you to leave."

I manage to get out of his grasp. "You still said it."

"You know that I say things that I don't mean."

"I'm tired of it. So, I'm going to leave and go get my daughter."

Austin's face breaks but he tries to keep it hidden. "You can't keep my daughter away from me."

"I can do what ever I want." I go to the guest room to grab my suitcase, luckily I hadn't unpacked. I wheel the suitcase out to the living room to see Austin waiting for me.

"Ally, don't leave." His hairs is a mess from running his fingers through it.

"Maybe you should have told your self that six years ago." With that I walk out the front door.

The car I called is waiting in the drive way. A part of me feels bad that I'm running away like this but if Austin got to do it then I did to.

I knew that things weren't going to last.

**Hey! Are you sad? I'm sad. But, there is only about ten chapters left so things shall get better soon. I will tell you that this is the last major bump in their relationship, there is more drama but this is the last drama that will be with Auslly. If you understand. **

**Thank you for reading and being awesome. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Frozen. **


	12. Chapter 12

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 12

Austin's POV

Remember how I used to leave and Ally would let me? Now it's me who's letting her leave. I tell my self this while watching her car pull away. It goes all the way down the drive way before turning at the end, towards the main road. The pain in my head can't be dulled by anything.

The time is only noon, the red carpet, that I'm now attending alone, starts in two hours. I can already hear Evan yelling at me. 'What did you do Austin?' 'She was our only chance at clearing your name!' And blah blah blah.

It's not my fault. Ally's the one that woke up this morning already ready to pick a fight. "Why is this so difficult?" I say out loud to my self.

Something in me snaps when I see that Ally left a bag in the kitchen. I can't just let her leave like that.

I love her, so much. I have ever since the first time I saw her freshman year. It was in the cafeteria when she accidentally dropped her tray all over me. She was mortified since she was still in her shy phase. If I strain my ears enough I can still hear her tiny voice saying apologizes.

Then when her best friend started dating mine, we had to see each other more and I thanked Dez every day for that.

What has caused me to be so blind all these years? Why couldn't I see that she's all that matters? Her and Audrey.

Oh Audrey. I can't let her go either. I can't let either of them go. And I'm not going to. Who cares about stupid Brooke and her lies any way. Maybe I met her at a meet and greet and took that picture, but I obviously don't remember that. When her baby is born, I can just have a paternity test done.

All that matters right now is getting out my front door and getting to the air port on time. This time I'm not going to let Ally leave and I'm not going to let my self leave. I'm for real this time.

I make my way out the front door, not even bothering to lock the door. I never wanted to come back here any way. My home was with Ally. Ally and Audrey. I unlock my car door and hop in.

The road to the airport seems to go on forever. The sign on the road says that the airport is twenty miles away. "Hurry up." I say to my self while sitting in traffic. I couldn't let her get away this quickly.

Eventually the traffic goes away, I tell the blue tooth in my car to call Dez. If things don't work out, I want to tell Audrey that I love her. Dez picks up on the second ring. "Hey man."

"Hey, can I talk to Audrey?" I don't have time for pleasantries. Dez says yes and goes to get her.

"Hi daddy!" Audrey's voice says through the phone.

"Hi sweet heart!" She can always brighten any moment. "How are you?"

"Good! We went to the park today!" She starts to tell me about her fun day.

"I'm glad that you're having fun! I wanted to call to let you know that I love you and will always be here even if things get in the way."

"I love you to daddy!" We end the conversation after a few minutes.

I feel better, getting to talk to Audrey. By this point the airport is in my view. Still not close enough though.

I park my car as close as I can and hop out quickly. I could care less if paparazzi sees me because at this point I was done with them. I get through security as soon as I can. People are taking picture of me but I barely notice.

I'm looking all around the crowed LA airport for the petite brunette. "Where is she?" I whisper to my self. All I see are blondes and red heads. Tall girls and babies. Where is my girl?

I see her. She's sitting on a chair with her head down and blue suitcase sitting by her feet. How should I approach her after telling her to leave?

"Ally." When she hears my voice her head snaps up. What ever happened right now would either make or break us.

* * *

Ally's POV

The car pulls out of the long drive way while I lean my head on the hot window. Things always ended with one of us running away from the truth, I don't like when it's me doing the running but sometimes it has to be done.

The driver pulls on to the main high way while I dial my phone. Trish answers on the first ring. "Hey! How's LA?"

"I'm leaving early, does that give you a good enough answer?" Trish gasps.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Can I speak to Audrey?" Trish says that she'll go get her.

The saddest part of it all is that the main person who gets hurt is Audrey. She didn't deserve any of it, she was a little girl who didn't know anything. But she's in the middle of a stupid relationship that is now beyond repair.

"Mommy!" Audrey's voice comes through the phone.

"Audrey! I miss you sweetie."

"I miss you too mommy!"

After Audrey states that she can't talk any more, she hands the phone back to Trish. But I hang up before her voice can ask me what happened because I didn't even know what happened. One minute we're fine and the next I start to believe Brooke's lies. She is lying right?

"Arg!" I let slip. My driver turns back to make sure that I'm okay. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" The elder man asks while looking through the mirror.

"As sure as I can be." He doesn't look like he believes me but he stays quiet as we turn into he airport parking lot.

As he comes to a stop at the front of the busy place, he speaks one last time. "If he really loves you then he'll be here to get you soon."

"I doubt it, but a girl can dream." With that I close the door of the car and make my way into the crowed airport to get my ticket to Miami.

After finding my way through the crowd, I get to the front desk to get my ticket. The pretty blonde smiles at me and asks where I'm going. "Yes, I need a ticket to Miami."

Amy, as her name tag says, starts to click-through the computer. "I'm sorry ms." She says with a frown. "We don't have an available seat until Monday."

"Are you sure?" This couldn't be happening. Monday was another two days away, where was I suppose to go for two days?

"Yes, I'm sorry. Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

I shake my head in response before telling her thank you and start to walk away. I wheel the blue suitcase behind as I try to find a place to sit. This is the same suitcase that I had when I was going to run away with Austin. But I didn't because he left before I could get there and tell him about the baby that was growing in side me. That's exactly the moment where everything went wrong. If I wouldn't have hit traffic on the way to Miami on that summer day then maybe I would've made it. Maybe Austin would've found out and stayed with me. Maybe we would be married now and have another kid. But we don't because I didn't make it in time and Austin didn't find out until five years later.

I find my self a seat and plop down on it. The suitcase is placed beside my feet. I didn't want things to happen like this, I really didn't. When Austin first kissed me, under the mistletoe during the winter of sophomore year, I was admittedly hooked on the boy with the soft lips. I could say that it was the first moment that I fell in love with him but it wasn't. It was the day that he picked up my books when someone knocked them down. It was before the cafeteria incident of ninth grade, before Dez and Trish got together. I don't even think he remembers this, it was eighth grade, before puberty and changes over the summer were made. I still wore glasses and had bushy eye brows. His hair was shorter and his face was chubby when he kneeled down to pick up my binder and math book. "Sorry about them." Those were the first words he said to me. He apologized for his friends, handed me the books then walked away, already holding a piece of my heart. I never told him about that day.

That's what scares me the most. I fell for him so fast and haven't been able to get back up since. My mind is racing as I have my head resting on my lap. All of the noise of the airport is drowned out by my thoughts. Someone's voice breaks through the wall. "Ally." I know that voice, the voice that has been in my head for ten years. My head snaps up, I'm welcomed to his brown, beautiful, eyes. I guess the driver was right.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I had a few options, I could push him away even farther. Or I could put my armor down and let the story of us have a happy ending. I could also let it become a tragedy that people are forced to read in English classes. What ever I do, I need to remember my daughter.

"I'm sorry." He starts to say as I stand up from where I was sitting.

"No, I need to apologize. I shouldn't have believed Brooke or said the things I did. I also should've found a way to tell you about Audrey." It was time. "I was scared, okay? I was scared because I had a piece of you growing inside of me and I knew that things were going to change if you found out. I didn't want you to have to give up your career that was taking off. I just wanted to raise your child while blaming you for something that was my fault."

His face softens. "Oh Ally. I'm the one that shouldn't have led you on for so long and make you think that I loved you only to leave. I should've stayed with you." He grabs my hands, cold mixes with warm. "I can't give up this time. I'm not going to give up and let you go. We can't keep making this same stupid mistake."

I bite my lip as he puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. Everyone's staring at us but we don't notice them as we're putting our hearts on the line. "How can we fix this?"

"By staying together, and believing in each other. Maybe I met Brooke at a meet and greet, I honestly don't remember because the only girl I've been able to remember is the short brunette who has had my heart since high school." He places his hand on my cheek which is burning red. "Look, I'm never going to forgive my self for leaving you. But we can move on from that. Move on from the past and rumors."

"I want to believe that we can but I don't want to be hurt anymore nor do I want to hurt you." My eyes are getting blurred from the tears that are coming.

"Then let's stop hurting each other. I believe that we can make it! Do you love me?"

The airport is loud, suitcases are being wheeled on the ground and people are whispering about the couple who's having the intense conversation by the window. Before I respond, I notice an airplane start to take off. I thank God that I didn't end up getting on one. "I love you, I have since I first met you."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a camera flash. "I love you to, so much. And that is why we can't give up on this. Let's become a family with Audrey and prove everyone wrong."

I'm tempted to ask him how he expects to do that but I don't. Instead I pull him in closer and attach our lips. There was nothing else to say, so we kiss instead. Through my thoughts, I can hear people clapping as Austin lifts me up a little. I always told him that I wanted to have an airport kiss before I died.

**Hey! Are you happy now? I'm happy now. I rewrote this chapter a couple times, originally I wasn't going to have them get back together yet but after rereading, I decided that it was time. Since changing my direction a tad, there is now only about seven chapter left. That number might raise or lower, depends on if I combine or split chapters. I haven't updated this fast in a while. **

**Some of you have mentioned a sequel. I'm already writing a sequel for my first story now so as soon as I finish this one I'm focusing on that. But, if enough of you would like a sequel, I might think about it. Don't get your hopes up but it could happen. So leave a review to say if you would like one or not. **

**I'm not sure when I'll get to update again, It's a miracle that I'm updating right now. My grandfather was taken to the hospital yesterday and we don't even know what exactly is wrong. I'm home by myself now for a little while until my mom comes to get me so I figured it would be a good time to finish this chapter. **

**If you read Stay With Me, you should recognize the cafeteria incident that I couldn't help mentioning. Thank you for reading and being awesome. Hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**


	13. Chapter 13

Come In With The Rain

Chapter 13

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning feeling confused and dazed. I bring my hands to my eyes to rub the sleepiness out. After sighing out loud, my head lifts up to see a platinum record hanging on the wall. This isn't my room. I turn my head to the other side of the room to see a walk in closet that I can tell is filled with shoes and leather jackets. This is defiantly not my room. What happened last night?

I lay back down on the pillow when my head starts to spin. Do I have a hang over? I wouldn't know because I've never had one in my life. Oh no. I turn my head to the other side of the bed to find a mop of blonde hair laying on the pillow. His back is turned away from me but I know who it is all ready. Austin Monica Moon.

That's when things start to come back to my memory. We were at the air port, we had just kissed when we agreed that we should go back to Austin's house. What ever happened after that is still a little foggy. We didn't? Did we?

My mind is racing so fast that I don't hear Austin wake up and turn around to look at me. "Would you stop thinking so fast? It's making my head hurt." Austin says groggy, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." I look over at his figure. The covers are over him but I can tell that he's not wearing a shirt. Did we? "Do you, uh, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, vaguely. Why?" Does he not see the position that we are currently in?

"I mean, we're laying in a bed together. Neither of us can remember what happened, you're not wearing a shirt. We didn't, you know?" I didn't want to have to say the words out loud.

Once Austin understands what I'm implying, he brings his head up. His hands start to remove the covers. "Ally, we didn't." He gestures to underneath the covers. We're both dressed, well he's not wearing a shirt, but still. "Besides, I would remember it."

I start to get off of the bed but stop my self when my head starts to pound harder. "Ow! What did happen last night?" I rub my head, Austin does the same. So we didn't sleep together but obviously something happened for us to wake up in the same bed with major head aches. "Austin, I have never had this bad of a head ache before. I'm sure that you have had your fair share of hang overs, no offence, is your head suppose to feel like a truck ran over it?"

Austin chuckles lightly, then winces. "Ally, I can officially diagnose us with a hang overs."

"Well, what can we do to stop this feeling, this is worse than morning sickness." I lay back down on the bed while Austin gets up to go out of the room.

Once I have a moment to my self, I try to rake through my mind on why I would drink enough to give my self a hang over. The thinking is just making my head hurt worse so I put it on the back burner. Austin comes back a few seconds later with two cups of coffee and a box of pills. "Hang over cure."

"What are the pills?" I ask while taking the cup out of his hands.

"They're alka seltzers, it's suppose to help with the queasiness." After handing me the pill, I take it and Austin does the same. Once he's back on the bed, he speaks up. "Sooo."

I nod my head at his statement. As I do that, the memory of last night comes to my mind.

* * *

_The previous day_

Once back to Austin's house, I spoke a sentence that I have never spoken before. "We need alcohol."

Austin's eyes widen. "Are you being serious?" I nodded my head as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Why?"

"Because we need to celebrate!" I raised my hands up in a fun way. What ever got into me wasn't going to come out.

"Are you sure that you haven't already had some alcohol?" As he spoke, he rummaged through his cabinets.

I sat down on the tall stool, watching him. "No, but I think that we should have a fun night. Like we used to." He raised his eyes at my deceleration. "Not that kind of fun. Like we can play truth or dare and, I don't know."

Austin stood at the open refrigerator for a moment before taking out a bottle of an alcohol. "Fine, but not too much fun."

* * *

We did have too much because, at seven in the evening, five hours after the red carpet that we did not attend, we're a little tipsy and playing truth or dare. "My manager is going to kill me!" Austin said after taking a long gulp of his drink. "If I lose him it's all your fault."

"My fault!" I said while wailing my hands around. "I'm supposed to be saving your career."

"Lets be real, my career is beyond repair." Austin sighed while getting up to refill his drink. "I'm lucky that he is still my manager after all the rumors and gossip I've put him through."

I get up from my spot on the floor to follow Austin to his kitchen. "Hey, Austin, do you remember the night that we broke up?" I questioned before thinking. We had been having a good night and I didn't want to ruin it but we might as well be getting everything out in the open.

"Yes." He said simply while pouring a drink from the bottle. "I had said that I needed space, you had said that we already had over a thousand miles of space, what more could we need."

"And you said that maybe it still wasn't enough." I briefly flash backed to that night. Austin had come to Miami for his mother's birthday and didn't even tell me till he showed up at my door with reasons already spewing out of his mouth. "I said that," I paused before continuing, "if you wanted space, then maybe we should cut the cord completely."

"The cord wasn't cut until, well till Audrey's umbilical chord. I think the main reason that I kept coming back to you in those months was I had hoped that you would try to make me stay."

Austin spoke the words that I had wanted to hear. "I couldn't ask you to stay because if I did, well, that would be putting my self out there for a boy who clearly didn't want to stay." I felt as though we've had this conversation multiple times in the last few months, but it's different. We weren't holding anything back this time.

"I did want to stay." Austin said so softly that I almost missed it. "I tried to, I really did. But, well, I got distracted by the glitz and the glamour of the life style that I had always wanted. Or I thought I wanted." He slides the drink away from him. "I'm honestly done with it all."

As I thought about what he meant, a sentence slipped out of my alcohol flavored lips. "How can I be so sure that you mean that?"

Austin stared into my eyes, we may have had some alcohol in our systems, but I never felt that sober. He reached over the counter to grab my hand, I allow him too. "I guess that you can't be sure. You just have to trust me."

I could have laughed out loud at his statement. "Trust has never been our strong suit."

"You are right about that." He looked down at his hand that was removed from mine. His eyes move to the living room. "That's do karaoke!"

* * *

"Did we sing karaoke?" Austin asks, breaking me away from the fuzzy memory.

"I guess so." A half hour has passed and my head ache is slowly dulling. "I think we did a rendition of High School Musical." If I squeeze my eyes shut hard enough I can picture us in Austin's living room, singing The Start Of Something New.

Austin took a drink of his coffee. "We always did have a thing for karaoke. Remember our first official date?"

"Yes, we went bowling then kicked some butt at karaoke night."

* * *

"Ally," Austin had whispered the previous night after singing every Troy and Gabriela duet. "have you, um, been with any one since me?" I knew what he was asking but I didn't really believe it. I thought I gave him that answer when he asked me if Audrey was his.

"You can't just ask me that."

"Why?" It was nearing ten, the bottle of what ever, I lost track, was half way gone. I was a light weight and Austin was just emotional. I decided to ignore his question. "Fine, let's play another round of truth or dare. I dare you to answer my question."

I shook my head. "Why do you care so much?" We were sitting on the floor of his bed room, having moved from the living room. "You don't see me asking you stuff like that."

"You don't have to, it's on the front page of every issue of every magazine." He moved closer to me that our pinkies were touching. "Please tell me, I need to know." I didn't move my hand, so he moved his, to my face.

I could've lied, made up a whole long this of ex men, but what would be the point. "No one. I haven't been with any one least of all thought of any one else since you." Austin brushed his fingers over my cheek. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe." Then he moved his head directly in front of mine to kiss me.

* * *

"Wow." I say as my coffee is gone and Austin is sitting beside me. "We had an interesting night." I look over at the blonde who had a determined look on his face. "What? Do you remember something else?"

"Yeah, I was being honest." I ask him what he means. "When I said that I was done with it all." He stands up from his spot on the bed to walk over to my side. "I'm done playing games Als. I want you and only you. I will find a way to fix this mess with Brooke and we will live happily ever after, just like the people in Audrey's favorite movies."

After finishing his grand speech, Austin kisses me lightly on the lips. "Austin, I"

He cuts me off while walking closer to the door. "I'm serious and I know that were going to be together. I'm going to go talk to my manager and then we will fly back to Miami. I love you and you love me too."

I don't even have time to respond because Austin's out the door, I wouldn't know what to say either way. He claims that he's done playing games and I believe him.

I lay my head back on the pillow, sighing contently. Thanksgiving is coming up and I have so much to be thankful for.

**I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. You have every right to hate me. I've been busy with school and family. Then, when I finally get inspiration, I leave my lap top charger at my dad's. Sad, sad, sad. **

**Any way, here's a new chapter. This could've been better but I just wanted to update already. This weekend is my homecoming dance so... but I won't keep you waiting as long. This chapter was kind of pointless but they're now on good terms. And just in time for the major drama. They will not break up or argue with each other again though. **

**I hope you liked this, and please leave a review :) I've been running out of inspiration lately. **

**Sneak peek for next chapter: It's Christmas time and Austin plans a trip. **

**Oh, I read this amazing book series in three days. The first book is called 'Just One Day' the second, 'Just One Year', then 'Just One Night' It's by Gayle Forman, same author of If I Stay which was recently turned into a movie. The books were so good! I was hooked from the beginning and couldn't put it down. I read each one in a day. Seriously recommend. **

**I do not own Austin and Ally or High School Musical. **


	14. Author's note

**Hey guys! I have decided to put this story on hiatus for a little. I really hate to do that, but I've been feeling uninspired lately and I don't want the ending to seem rushed and sloppy. :(  
I plan on finishing it, even if it's just a one shot that describes how their relationship develops. Now, I just am feeling lost with this story. **

**I don't want to write a chapter that you can tell is forced, so, I'll be taking a break. I really am sorry. **

**I have a new story in the works so keep your eye out on that. **

**I feel so bad :( Thanks for the support! :)**


End file.
